Legacy
by Vampi
Summary: This is a story about Xiaoyu and Jin's offspring. Who turns out to be more Mishima then Kazama...read on if you want to know what happens.
1. Default Chapter

1.1 Legacy  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
2 Ling waited inside a pristine and clean office where a secretary was typing up some files. Ling kept glancing at her watch and with no interest in the magazine that was on her lap. She was nervous to see what her guidance counselor was going to tell her. She just waited until he was finish with some other student. Later on her guidance counselor told her to come into his office.  
  
"Ahh, Xiaoyu, Ling. How nice to see you again" said the grayed-haired man. "Thank you, Mr. Matsuda. Um…I received a note from the Dean you wanted to see me" said Ling. "Yes, well, I've notice that you're a volunteer for Panda caretaking And I saw this opening for a Hong Kong Zoo Veterinarian in your homeland of China. I was vacationing there for awhile. So I was thinking if you're interested in taking that prestigious offer," said Mr. Matsuda hanging Ling a pamphlet with the requirements and skills to get the job. "Oh Wow! I…I don't know what to say. If I take this offer, I will be close to my family ever since I moved to Tokyo when I was 16. And…working in a zoo. Well, Thank you so much for telling me about this. But…I have to think about it" said Ling looking down a bit disappointed.  
  
"Why's that Ling? You are graduating next week. And you'll soon be on your way as a skilled Vet. What's holding you back?" asked Mr. Matsuda with concern. Oh nothing. Just a boy that's crazy about me as I do him. I don't know what to do. I…can't just give up this offer, thought Ling. Ling then got out of her thoughts. "Well, its just that. Tokyo has been my home for 9 years now. So I feel an attachment to it. But…just personal things I guess. But I'll be sure to keep you up to date with it okay" said Ling getting up and putting her bookbag strap on her shoulder and getting up. She then shaked Mr. Matsuda's hand.  
  
Ling walked out of the campus building and walked towards the Tokyo main streets. What should I do? Its not like I really have a REAL future here, thought Ling. She then bumped into some group of girls. She recognized these girls. Real stuck up and all into themselves. "Oh hi Xiaoyu" said a slender girl a bit taller then Ling's heights. "Oh hey Yoko wazzup?" said Ling uninterested. "I see you're not hanging out with your demon lover," said the girl mockingly as her friends laughed. Oh God thought Ling a bit humiliated but irritated by the girls.  
  
"No…he only comes out at night. If you know what I mean" said Ling as she winked an eye. "Eeww! I thought he was cute at first. But when I heard he's some kind of freako-Omen-Exorcist thing well, let's just say the attraction vanished instantly. I hope you don't have any kids with him. Imagine…the kid is going to be so screwed up, he'll probably grow wings and have to kill ya or something. Since Mishima's are so hateful towards their own blood siblings," said the girl as her friends looked in shock at Ling.  
  
Ling wanted to choke the girl with her own hair for saying that. But then she started feeling that what the girl said was indeed true. "Uh…yeah…God forbid. Look…I have to run. See ya," said Ling, as she tried not breakdown in front of them. The girls with mock sympathy looked at Ling walked fast.  
  
Xiaoyu got into her little apartment complex and closed the door, hung her coat, knock her sneakers off and fell into her bed with her thoughts. Why do good girls like bad boys? Not that I'm saying Jin is bad. At least not to me…But am I just another innocent girl just falling into some kinda spell from some unknown force? thought Ling hugging her pillow. She then slowly fell asleep.  
  
Xiaoyu was suddenly in this lush forest, with daisies and wild flowers growing on the green grass. It was a very serene place. Like a heaven on earth. Nearby she saw a lake. Wow it's so beautiful, thought Xiaoyu. She suddenly saw a woman humming and rocking a bundle of black cloth near her chest. She slowly walked up to the longhaired woman with an old fashion white black and purple Chinese Qi-Pao dress on. When Xiaoyu was close enough to the woman, she then noticed it was herself. Xiaoyu was a bit shocked. She looked not too old but not too young either. She looked…happier here.  
  
Her older self then looked up at her with a gentle smile. "Oh hello" said the older Xiaoyu. Ling just stared at her not knowing what to say…to herself. "Uh…Hi," said Xiaoyu waving her hand a bit but still in shock. Her older self just giggled. "Do you wanna see my baby?" asked older Xiaoyu. Baby, thought Ling unbelievably. "…Yeah" said Ling nervously. Her heart was racing. Older Xiaoyu then got up slowly; she then handed the baby to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu looked down and saw the most hideous thing she's ever seen.  
  
She saw a child that looked horrifying. It had a sickly beige skin color with its veins transparent through its skin. The eyes mostly engulfed in a milky white with a tiny dot of red in the center. Its fingernails were thick and yellow and sharp with a point. Xiaoyu couldn't stand holding this monstrosity and dropped the child. She started screaming. "That is your future," said Older Xiaoyu with a menacing look in her eyes. Xiaoyu just looked up and ran. She fell into the lake. It was no longer water, but ice that she was trapped in. It felt liked knives going deep within her skin. Xiaoyu was suffocating and tried to break the ice but couldn't. It was like a cement wall that she couldn't break. She screamed inside the water.  
  
Xiaoyu suddenly woke up. And she screamed again when someone touched her shoulder. "Ling you okay?" asked Jin concerned. Xiaoyu just looked around. She then leaned back on the bedframe. "Yeah…I'm ok. Just a…dream" said Ling looking down and trying not to think of it. Xiaoyu then shrugged Jin's hand off her shoulder. She didn't feel like being touched right now. "Uh…ok. I saw you punching at something while you were sleeping. I thought something was wrong with you. Care to tell me what your dream was?" asked Jin. "Nothing important" said Ling softly. "What?" asked Jin again. "Its nothing…just some silly dream okay," said Ling getting up and heading to the fridge. She then drank a glass of water.  
  
"So what did Mr.Matsuda wanted?" asked Jin as he came behind Xiaoyu and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A career in my field" said Ling. "Oh did he found you a job? Where?" asked Jin as he put his cheek against her's. Ling just looked the other way not to make contact with his facial skin. "Hong Kong. Their looking for a Veterinarian exclusively for the Hong Kong Zoo," said Ling as she got out of Jin's grasp. That dream really disturbed me, thought Ling as she sat down on her leather sofa. "Oh…are you going to take it?" asked Jin looking down. "Uh…I don't know. I have to think about. But…I'll probably take it…I'm not sure" said Ling a bit disoriented.  
  
"Oh…Well, um…I found this great animal hospital in Brisbane and Yakushima you might be interested in" said Jin with a smile. "Aren't those the places you use to reside in?" asked Xiaoyu curiously. "Yeah…I was thinking after your graduation and all…that we can both move there…and start a future…together. You know, just a normal, violence free life, with no power hungry crazed business man going after us" said Jin sitting near Xiaoyu. Ling kept getting images of the forest, and that child. Ling shaked her head in frustration. "So what do you say?" asked Jin looking at Xiaoyu weirdly. "What? Jin not right now. I have too much on my mind. Let's talk about this later," said Ling holding her head. "Xiaoyu I'm worried. What happened in that dream? " said Jin ."NO! I'm sorry. I didn't me to yell. I'm just…. Really tired. I…just have a headache" said Ling touching her forehead. Jin just kept staring at her weirdly.  
  
Ling just lay on the couch. She tried to focus on other things. Okay Xiaoyu Ling. Hong Kong, Brisbane or Yakushima, and devil---NO! Wait, what made me say that word, thought Ling getting up with a jolt. I'm going insane; thought Ling. ""Ling I'm really worried. Tell me what's wrong" said Jin . "Look, I don't want to talk about it okay" said Ling getting irritated with Jin. Jin just hugged Xiaoyu and caressed her hair. "Are you coming down with something. You feel hot," said Jin touching her forehead. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm not 16 anymore you know" Xiaoyu smirked. "Yeah…I can't believe it was all those years ago. I really didn't notice you…well you know the way like I do now. You were so cute. Like a little sister. And now look at you" said Jin looking at her fondly. "Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better. Now I feel everytime I show you affection in some way you're committing an act of incest" laughed Xiaoyu.  
  
"Oh stop. At first I was a bit annoyed by you. But…you changed my whole world" said Jin hugging Xiaoyu. "Yeah…same here" said Ling softly but with a frightened undertone to it. 


	2. Legacy chapter 2

Legacy  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
Masada Kintamura was just minding his own business. He was walking down a dark neon- infested city street with wet pavement shining on the busy street. Ugh! It was damp and drizzling. Oh how I love New York, thought Masada as he wrapped his leather jacket tighter around him. He noticed that some people kept giving glances at him. Maybe it was the dark shades to conceal his light green eyes. Just cause he's Asian and has green eyes doesn't mean he's some kind of special person right. Especially one with psychic powers to give out illusions...Nah!  
  
Masada was about to cross the street when a black Lincoln Town Car screeches to a halt right in front of him. Suddenly, he was pushed into the car while the door swung open. "What in the hell---" said Masada. When he was inside the car, only a guy with a black trenchcoat was inside with his collar hiding his face below his eyes. "Okay, who the hell are you and what's going on?" asked Masada irritably. The guy did not respond. "Hello! Okay I know you're trying to be brooding and "mysterious" and creature of the night shit. But it's getting on my nerves. So speak up," said Masada angrily. The person just said "Someone has a mission for you, Mr.Kintamura. That is all that you will get from me," said the guy.  
  
Masada removed his shades and reveal his minty-green eyes to scare the dude. Yeah, some people find my eyes intimidating for some reason, thought Masada as he narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to find anything in my thoughts. So don't bother," said the guy. This guy is good. Oh well, might as well see what this person wants. Masada then relaxed and laid back.  
  
An hour later the car slowly wound up to a stop. Masada side of the car door then opened and then another of those broody looking guys took his arm and dragged him into some smoked filled place. They walked a long dim- lit hallway and entered a room. Masada then was seated on a table with an Oriental screen across from him. A silhouette of a woman that seemed that she had a bad hump or very huge shoulder blades was behind the screen.  
  
"Mr. Kintamura I presume" said the lady. "Yeah. You must be my new employer. What may I do for you in this humble abode? Oh and tell Dumb and Dumbass to lay off pulling my jacket," asked Masada putting his feet on the table.Masada then glanced at the two broody guys behind him that were guarding the door on each side. "You're a very laid-back man Mr. Kintamura. The reason I send my people is for an impossible mission only you can undergo," said the Lady. "Oh…and what might that be?" said Masada a bit interested. "You must know, this will be an undertaking that will change the lives of a lot of important people," said the Lady. "Okay, okay. Just get to the point Lady I don't have eternity for this," said Masada checking his watch. The Lady just giggled softly. "I need you to kidnap a child of great importance. I need you to raise him in your way. You're a gifted psychic. This child is also. But he needs a mentor, a guide to show his true potential and his destiny" said Lady. "Uh…. Is this a riddle of some kind? Cause…I don't get you. And I might need a lifeline" said Masada with a perked eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Kintamura. You'll not only kidnap this child. You will raise him as your student…and maybe as your own. I need you to teach him how to use his powers of fight and psyche," said the Lady. "Okay…I'm a mercenary, not a goddamn baby-sitter. Besides, if I were to take this job it will cost a lot of money. A LOT! Of money, which I don't think you'll have. Especially raising, teaching this child and how to control his psychic ability and maybe if I have some stupid paternal instinct teaching him my fighting style" said Masada fed up.  
  
"How does 50 billion dollars sound? You'll make the richest man in the world seem like a petty street beggar compare to your wealth. Will you take it?" asked the Lady. "Okay…now you're talking my language. So, what's the name of this kid and his location?" asked Masada straightening up. "He's not alive yet. He's not even born nor conceived yet. You'll have to prepare thoughtfully until his kidnapping. His parents have strong Chi in them, and your skill and mental strategy will be put to the test," said the Lady.  
  
"Lady, Miss whatever you're hiding in the screen. How in the HELL I'm suppose to kidnap a child that's not even born, or better yet, not even freaking conceived yet. Like I need something to work with here…I might be psychic but I ain't God you know" said Masada putting his shades back on. The Lady laughed. "You will go to Yakushima, Japan. Practice your Kintamura fighting style to maximum fullness. Observe the parents, and then strike. You'll know when to take action," said the Lady.  
  
Suddenly the two broody guys that were guarding the door grabbed Masada by both arms and dragged him outside. "But who do I report this to? What's your name? WHEN DO I RECEIVE MY MONEY?" shouted Masadad. Masada then was put back into the car and dropped him off where they got him.  
  
"You've done well my children. Now leave now," said Angel to her two fellow angels as she stepped out of the oriental screen. They both bowed and left her alone. Oh how I long for the day to save the Mishima family. I cannot do this task, but only one of there own. He will redeem his families honor, and save them from there past sins. He will do a task that I cannot succeed in. But through heartbreak, violence, love, and determination he will save them, thought Angel. And at last Devil you will not take this being under your rule. He will now be under the light of God. And your days of controlling that family is now numbered thought Angel as she disappeared in a flash of light. 


	3. Legacy Chapter3

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
A week later it was Ling's graduation. Her parents were there and of course Jin. Damn, I'm kinda envious of Ling and her life. She was always so happy and carefree. And now she's graduating and having a great future with…me. Oh God! I hope I can be the best man I can be. I wonder if mom and Ka---well…Just mom. If she were still alive maybe I would've been kinda like Ling, happy and cheerful and carefree. And maybe be a better friend and lover to her. But…now I'm so…depressed. And she's been acting a bit weird lately. Well, I can't let my past hurt my future. That's why I have to set something in stone…and let her know that I want to be with her, Jin thought as he saw Ling taking her diploma on the podium.  
  
A few minutes later Ling was with her family with her cap and gown still on. "I'm so proud of you Ling" said her mother. "Thanx mom. Can I have a word with you in private for a minute" said Ling. "Yes of course" said Ling's mom. "What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Xiaoyu. "It's just…that I had this weird dream and I wanted to know if…you know. Um…if Jin and me ever get married---" said Ling until her mother cut her off. "Married with that…thing. Ling you know how I feel about him. I heard all the reports. He some kind of demon. Now I was taking a risk for you seeing him while you lived here in Tokyo. But…marrying him…its almost laughable," said her mom unbelievably.  
  
"Don't worry Jin hasn't proposed to me. And I don't know how I would take it. But I had this dream that I had a child with him…and that the baby came out all wrong. And I was thinking…if it ever comes to that…would you accept me…having an abortion. I know it's a dream mom. But I just have this feeling that if I have a child of Jin's that it will come out wrong…" said Ling with concern. "AN ABORTION! ----I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Ling I'm a very religious person, but just cause you had some scary dream doesn't mean you'll abort your child. That's a gift from God. Ling Xiaoyu if you ever, EVER abort my grandchild…you'll…you'll be a disgrace to our family" said Ling's mom.  
  
"Well, thank god I'm not pregnant nor married" said Ling a bit shock of what her mom said. "Well…that's good. Besides, you won't be with Jin for long. I talked to your guidance counselor during the graduation ceremony and he said he found you a great job in the Hong Kong Zoo. Isn't that great! Now you'll move to Hong Kong with us nearby and stay away from that Jin Kazama forever. Oh you have such a bright future my daughter," said her mom as she hugged Ling and entered the room where everyone was.  
  
"But I don't know if I'm going to Hong Kong," said Ling softly. Jin then came in and sat next to Xiaoyu. "Congratulations" said Jin as he kissed Xiaoyu and hugged her. "Oh…thanx. Wish Uncle Wang was here…but…well you know with that Ogre thing and all," said Ling looking away. "Ling…um…I got a surprised for you…" said Jin nervously and suddenly holding his breath. "What is it?" asked Ling frightened and backing away from Jin. 


	4. Legacy Chapter4

1.1 Legacy  
  
1.2 Chapter 4  
  
"Um…um…how can I say this? I…Ling let's elope. You know. I want to start this new future now," said Jin happily. "WHAT! Elope? Isn't that suppose to be couples who run away and get married without letting there family know?" said Ling in shock. No! This is too much of a coincidence, thought Ling. "Yeah…Ling…ever since my mom died I thought I would never be happy again. But you changed all that. And I want to keep you. I just want to make sure we'll be happy…together," said Jin. "But…my mom and dad…I have to let them know," said Ling getting disoriented. "Ling…it'll be our little secret. They'll find out after we move to Yakushima or Brisbane or wherever you want to go. It'll be perfect," said Jin holding Xiaoyu's hand. "Look, I just don't' go running away without telling people I care about like someone I know," said Ling angrily. "What's that suppose to mean? I told you why I left to Australia all those years ago. And now you bring this up at this time," asked Jin surprised at the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I just can't keep this away from my parents," said Ling. "I understand," said Jin.  
  
"I…I have to talk to my mom again," said Ling getting up and pushing Jin's hand away. "Ling…but…" said Jin puzzled. "Mom…me and Jin are…" said Ling until she was cutoff by Jin. "We're eloping. We're getting married," said Jin. Xiaoyu's parents just stood there wide-eyed with there mouths open. "Oh no! Ling is coming back to Hong Kong. She's going to cure animals and get married to an Architect. You are not going to destroy her future just cause you came out wrong. Ling, I found you a perfect husband-to-be back in Hong Kong his name is—" said Mrs. Xiaoyu. WHAT! This is ridiculous, how can my mother do this, and how can Jin do this? I'm suppose to make my own decisions now, thought Ling nervously. "Mrs. Xiaoyu I adore your daughter. I would never harm---" said Jin. "Ling choose. Either it's this…cursed young man…or a great future back in Hong Kong. Choose!" said Mrs. Xiaoyu with her hands on her hips.  
  
Suddenly Xiaoyu felt this weird feeling inside her. What's going on with me?' thought Ling afraid. "Mom…I'm not going to Hong Kong. And I'm not going to marry some person I don't even know in Hong Kong either. I'm…I'm going with Jin. I love him and he loves me. And…I'll call you when we have our home, " said Ling grabbing Jin's hand and running away. "Ling! You really sure about this?" asked Jin running along with Xiaoyu and holding her hand tight. "Yes. And…whatever I dreamt that night…I'm going to prevent it anyway I can" said Ling smiling. "Oh okay. Whatever it is…I'm sure it's not that bad," said Jin getting on his motorcyle and Ling hopping on back of him. "LING! You get back here. Oh my poor baby. I hope that nightmare won't come true," said Mrs. Xiaoyu softly. Ling and Jin just kept on holding on to each other as they drove down the street toward there unknown future together.  
  
Angel then saw the couple far away in the distance. "Oh if you only knew what awaits you. But I couldn't let you Ling go to Hong Kong. I had to change your feelings. I have to save the Mishima family," said Angel who then glanced at a plane in the sky holding Shiar.  
  
"Oh just a few minutes and I'll be on my way to riches," said Masada as he looked out the window of the plane. 


	5. Legacy Chapter 5

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
It was three weeks after Ling and Jin eloped. They were now living in a small quaint little house near the countryside of Yakushima. Ling was now working in an animal emergency care hospital near there.  
  
Ling then finished seeing the last patient, a hedgehog who was quite sick. "Ling you been working too hard. Its lunch time," said a shorthaired young woman peeking in her office. "Oh okay. Thanx I'm starving," said Ling joining her fellow Veterinarians.  
  
One of her friends then looked at her lunch. "Wow Ling. You sure have some appetite," she said with her eyes wide. "Yeah…I don't know. All of a sudden I have this huge appetite. But I've also been feeling quite sick lately," said Ling holding her forehead. "Maybe you should go to the doctor. I'll take your shift…for now okay," said the young girl who gently slapped Ling on her forearm. "Thanx, Hana. See ya guys tomorrow," said Ling as she stepped outside with her orange juice still in hand. Where is this appetite coming from, and why… do I feel like I need to throw up, thought Ling as she raced back in the animal hospital and went into the Ladies bathroom.  
  
An hour later Ling was at the hospital. "So what is it doctor? Flu?" said Ling. "No…you're 3 weeks pregnant Ling. That's why you've been feeling so sick," said the doctor reading a clipboard chart. NO! This can't be happening, thought Ling. Ling then went into a panic. "That's impossible. I…used protection. I almost overdose on birth control pills. You must be mistaken. Do whatever test you did on me again," said Ling hysterically.  
  
"Ling…this is accurate. You are pregnant. I don't know how you got pregnant when you use all those means to prevent it. Think about it, and if you want to terminate it you know my number," said the doctor as he put a reassuring hand on Ling's shoulder. Ling was in complete shock.  
  
An hour later Ling returned home and walked through the forest to the quaint little house. She saw Jin practicing his karate. So graceful, yet so strong at the same time only he can manage that thought Ling with a smile. Ling then decided to scare him a bit. She then did her Step Kick (f,f,4) on him. She gently hit him in the butt. She didn't want to harm him, just play. He was caught by surprised but quickly regain his fighting stance… 


	6. Legacy Chapter 6

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Jin then look back about to attack when he saw Ling laughing. "Ling don't do that. I thought you were…one of the Tekkenshu or something," said Jin with a smirk. "Oh come on Jin. You're so uptight. You just need to relax and have some fun. You can't be paranoid for life ya know," said Ling. "True…so what did the doctor say your problem was?" asked Jin. "Um…I think you better sit down. But first, I just want to say if you don't like it, then I'll do whatever means necessary to get rid of it," said Ling. "What? Um…I don't understand you. Get rid of what?" asked Jin puzzled. "Ok…remember when you were 21 and you said you didn't want to continue your insano-bloodline---at least your father's side. And that you didn't want to risk giving your special gene to your next of kin. Well…um, you're…you're…you are…oh I can't," said Ling holding her head down. "Ling what is it? It must be something really bad. Tell me," Jin persisted.  
  
"I'm…having…a baby. There I said. But if you don't want it I can just…abort it or just give it up for adoption," said Ling ashamed of herself. Jin just had this glazed look in his eyes. He wasn't blinking, and his mouth a bit open in shock. "Oh my God! I… don't know what to say. I don't want you to kill it nor give it up. But…I don't know if it'll have the devil gene within him. If we do keep it we can't let it be corrupted. But if we abort it…I just don't like that," said Jin. "I don't know what happen. I…almost overdose on birth control. I took more then prescribed. So it must be the condom that broke which means…it's kinda your fault," said Ling getting a bit angry. "My fault! It makes TWO to make a baby. So you're at fault to as much as me. So don't blame this on me—okay, stop. What do you want to do?" asked Jin calming down. "I'm sorry about that. I really…don't know. But the day of my graduation my mom told me if I ever abort my child I'll be an outcast and disgrace to my family. And I don't want that. But then again, I know you don't want your bloodline to continue. So I have to take that into consideration also," said Ling.  
  
"Ling…even though I grew up with out a father. I had the most wonderful childhood with my mother until…well you know. And I think if we try hard enough…we can make him grow up good just like she did to me," said Jin. "You mean, you want us to keep it?" said Ling. "Yeah…and we'll raise it without thinking of our harsh past and give it all the love and attention it needs. And I won't let anything happen to him…or her. Maybe in some way at last, this child will redeem my family name," said Jin. "Oh…ok. I guess we're going to be parents then. I'm going to be so scared," said Ling. "I'll be with you," said Jin with a smile. No…I'm afraid it'll be both of our nightmares come true, though Ling.  
  
9 months later: "Oh God! Let it out. Please!" cried Ling. "Don't worry, just calm down a bit and keep breathing normally. It'll be out soon," said the doctor reading the machines alongside Ling's hospital bed. Ling then clutched the doctor's arm. "No! You don't understand. It's evil. I can't let it loose. It has to…die," cried Ling. "Ling! What are you talking about?" asked Jin a bit shocked at that comment. "The dream I had. You were right it is a devil. I'm so stupid. I should've aborted it. Now everyone is going to die. Just kill it when it comes out," cried Ling grabbing her stomach. "Ling, you're dillusional. You're just nervous. You don't know what you're talking about. It won't be evil. It'll always be with us…I guarantee it," said Jin holding her hand. "Okay get ready," said the doctor.  
  
It was 11:59 and the baby is almost coming out. "Okay, we have it. Congratulations, you have a son, " said the doctor holding the small baby who was crying hysterically. "NO! I don't want to see it. KEEP IT AWAY!" shouted Ling shoving her face in her pillow. "Ling it's alright. He came out fine. Everything is going to be ok," said Jin. Ling then hesitantly looked over to her side. The nurse then gave the baby to Ling. Ling then looked at it. It was sleeping and wrapped in a blue blanket. Ling then cried and held her baby.  
  
A few minutes later: "Don't worry Mrs. Xiaoyu your grandchild will be an excellent care in the foster home," said a woman with a briefcase walking alongside Ling's mom. "Good, my daughter deserves a better future. She just graduated not too long ago from college, she doesn't need a baby right now. Oh nurse I like to see my daughter, Xiaoyu Ling's, child," said Mrs. Xiaoyu hailing a nurse. "Oh yes. I was just about to go over there. Congratulations Grandma you have a grandson," said the nurse handing the baby to Mrs. Xiaoyu. Mrs. Xiaoyu then started crying. "We always lose clients when they see the baby. Nice talking to ya," said the lady as she left.  
  
Later on in the night while Ling was sleeping and the baby was back maternity ward. Shiar Kintamura was standing by a wide window overlooking the newborns. He was just looking at the one particular child in front of him. "Now the fun begins. You might as well enjoy mom's breast milk and daddy spoiling you, plus their loving company. Cause in a few years…you won't remember one bit of there existence," said Shiar as he left with a malicious smile. 


	7. Legacy Chapter 7

1 Legacy  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Ling and Jin arrived at the house with their newborn son who they named Kenjiro, but they mostly called him Kenji for short. "Oh Jin, I can't believe I'm a mother. Oh what things I want to teach him," said Ling holding her child closely. "Yeah me to," said Jin with a smile. "He has my eyes, my nose, your mouth and hair color. He's so perfect," said Ling.  
  
Later on Jin was feeding the baby a bottle of milk, until he heard this weird sound coming from him. "Ling, there's something wrong with the baby. I hear a noise," said Jin a bit worriedly. Ling then listened closely to the baby whose eyes were on Jin. "Oh he's just digesting, nothing bad. Let me go fix you some dinner," said Ling as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Kenjiro…my son. Wow! Never thought I hear that word coming from my mouth. Now I know what mom felt for me that day she tried to protect me from Toshin. This big shield for her child, she would do anything for me. And now I feel the same way about you. I promise not to let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life and teach you how to love nature and how to defend yourself, and not be cruel and power-hungry like my brethren before me," said Jin softly. The baby just looked at him with innocent eyes. Jin then hugged his child.  
  
When Ling and Jin brought the baby to its crib they started discussing something. "I want Julia to be Kenji's Godmother. What do you think?" asked Ling. "That'd be great. I want Paul to be Kenji's Godfather, he's a great role model for Kenji if…something ever happens to me or us," said Jin. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to us," said Ling reassuringly. "Though I wanted Lei to be Kenji's Godfather. But since I pick Julia I guess you can pick the Godfather," said Ling. "We should write them a note to come. You should invite Lei," said Jin. "Sure," said Ling  
  
In the United States Marshall and Paul receive a letter after they finished teaching there martial arts class. "Hey Paul, this is for you," said Marshall as he threw the envelope to Paul. Paul then opened it and read it. His eyes then went wide. "What is it Paul? Not another tournament, you know you can't endure the stress again," said Marshall. "Marshall shut up. I can endure one more tournament. No big, but its from Jin and Ling. They invited me to be their child's godfather. Wow, I can't believe they have a kid. Isn't that weird. I'm going to be kinda related to a… MISHIMA. Oh God Marshall tell me I'm dreaming or had too many beers," said Paul. Marshall then punched Paul in the face. "HEY! What'd you go do that for?" asked Paul rubbing his jaw. "Well, since a pinch ain't gonna do it I thought a punch would suffice. I guess it worked, and NO you're not dreaming. Besides, with Ling and Jin's loving care he'll be more Kazama then Mishima. K? So when are you going to Japan?" asked Marshall. "I guess later today. But you're coming with me. I can't stand enduring that damn traffic without talking to someone. You know misery loves company," said Paul jokingly slapping Marshall on the back.  
  
"Yeah and I go through all that everyday with you and Forest. Speaking of Forest. FOREST!" Marshall shouted. "Yeah Dad," said Forest. "I want you to take care of the dojo while I'm gone. This will be your only chance to redeem yourself after you and Paul went to the tournament without notifying me. Got it?" Marshall said in a military clipped voice. "Sure dad. I won't let you down. Promise," said Forest. "Good," said Marshall. 


	8. Legacy Chapter 8

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Detective Lei Wulong was napping after a long days work…that still wasn't over. He was sleeping at his desk with a pile of papers surrounding him like temples. The stack of papers on his side that was almost in the brink of collapsing he calls "The leaning tower of Wulong" since he said that it looked like the leaning tower of Pisa.  
  
"AHEM! Detective Wulong" said a fellow police officer. Lei was still asleep with his feet propped up at the desk and his hands behind his head. "DETECTIVE!" shouted the officer. "HUH! Oh…what is it?" asked a groggy Lei who was rubbing his eyes. "Um…this came for you," said the officer who handed him the baby blue envelope. "Oh thanks," said Lei who then opened the envelope. He then read it and his eyes when wide, he then quickly rose up from his chair in which caused the Leaning Tower of Wulong to collapsed. "Ahhh…damn!" said Lei as he saw papers fly everywhere. "Wow! Can't believe Ling has a child, and of all people Jun's kid," said Lei as a happy but sad smile crept his face. Oh I wonder, if that devil-angel thing didn't happen if Jun and me would still have a…Nah, thought Lei as he shook off the thought. "Hey kid. Tell the Captain I'm taking 3 days off. I'm going to Japan," said Lei as he got his coat.  
  
  
  
Julia Chang was doing her studies when the mail came. Of course Michelle was doing her Ax throwing in the backyard. Julia then shifted through the mail, until she saw one that was baby blue from Ling. Julia opened it and put on her glasses. Julia then gasped, she then ran to Michelle. "Mom. Guess what?" said Julia with a big smile. "What is it Julia?" said Michelle a bit worried. "Ling…has a baby. She wants me to be her son's Godmother. Wow! Let's make her an Indian craft luck charm for the baby," said Julia happily. "Oh wow! Wish Wang was here to hear of this. But okay Julia, you're going to be bestowed a great title. Let's go make her one," said Michelle as she put her ax down.  
  
A day later Paul, Marshall, Lei and Julia arrived in Yakushima. Everyone saw each other at the airport. "Hey Lei, Julia. What are you doing here?" asked Paul as he went up to them. "Oh hey Paul. We're here for Ling and Jin's child. Um…Kenjiro I think his name is," said Lei unsure. "Yeah, I'm going to be his Godfather. Can you believe that? A Mishima----I mean…well you know, I'm going to be a Godfather to Ling and Jin's kid. Isn't that…freaky? Maybe one day I'll have a son or daughter to pass on my fighting skills. Just haven't met the right woman to handle me…yet," said Paul. "What about that time you and Nina—," said Marshall until he saw Paul's eyes turn wide at Marshall, indicating for him to shut up. "Wow Paul. I'm going to be the Godmother. I guess we're the Godparents then," laughed Julia. "Come on let's go. I want to see their kid," said Marshall.  
  
A few hours later the crew arrived in the forest where Ling and Jin lived. "Damn, Jin sure does get paranoid," said Paul trying to read the directions to the house. "Hmm…let me see that," said Julia. Julia then led the group to the house. "Here we are," said Julia. Paul then knocked on the door. Ling then gasped happily. "Hi guys," she said with a big smile. "Ling congratulations," said Julia as she hugged Ling. "Xiaoyu Ling. Wow! Can't believe you're all grown up," said Lei as he mocked a cry and hugged Ling. "Where's Jin?" asked Paul. "Oh he's with his son in the nursery," said Ling. Paul then entered the nursery. "HA! I see you're playing daddy dearest now," said Paul with a smirk. "Paul. Hello. How was your trip?" said Jin happily. "What is with you and living in the middle of nowhere. Its like I was in The Amazing Race and had to find a yellow and red flag," said Paul as he hugged Jin. Jin then did a soft laugh. "I want you to meet my son, Kenjiro, call him Kenji for short though," said Jin. Paul then pick up the baby. "Wow he's so tiny. I can't even imagine how he will look like when he fights in tournaments," said Paul. Jin and Paul then brought the baby to the others.  
  
"Oh he's beautiful Ling. I want to take a picture for mother to see," said Julia as she took a photograph. "Oh. Mother and me made a good luck charm for the baby to keep bad spirits away," said Julia. "Hey Julia, why are you still wearing that freaky Ogre medallion?" asked Paul. "Well, since now the medallion isn't the key to releasing the God of Fight anymore, I thought I would wear it, since its such fine craftsmanship," said Julia. Julia then got hold of the baby. The baby then started squirming and turning red. "Ling, is Kenji sick? He looks red and feels a bit hot," said Julia. Ling then got the baby, everything felt fine. "Everythings okay Julia. Maybe it was the long walk in the forest and you got some heat or exhaustion," said Ling. "Um…why is Kenji looking at me that way?" asked Paul raising the baby up. "I know that look. Paul, he's looking at your hair. Just like when Forest was born, he was in awe of it. Just like everyone," said Marshall.  
  
"Oh…well, maybe when you're older I'll show you some hair and beauty tips," said Paul with a bit of a laugh. "Yeah right. Like you're such an expert in it," said Marshall mockingly. "HEY! Don't be jealous. I might show Kenji some moves. But don't you think you can defeat me ya hear. I'll have that King of the Iron Fist title soon enough," said Paul to Kenji. Kenji then raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm so nervous but so proud to be a father. I don't know why some men today don't care for their children," said Jin. "Yeah like for example Heihachi and Kazuya. Can you say Childcare Services nightmare---," said Paul until he saw Marshall's expression to not mention them. "I'll shut up now," said Paul as he played with Kenji. "I'm sure you'll be a great father Jin. It'll be hard to raise a son…believe me I know," said Marshall as he put a reassuring hand on Jin's shoulder. "Thanks Marshall," said Jin. "Oh Julia this little tapestry is beautiful," said Ling. "Yeah, you can go hang it in the baby's room. It's suppose to keep bad spirits and give good luck to Kenji all his life," said Julia.  
  
"Uh…Ling I got your son something. I hope it fits," said Lei as he handed Ling a box. Ling opened it and gasped. "Oh Lei it's beautiful," said Ling. Ling then held up a black and gold Chinese fighting qi-pao suit with a gold and red dragon running across the back and its head on the front part of the gown. "Glad ya liked it," said Lei. "Oh I got Kenji something to. Black Leather gloves and a leather jacket when he's older. Cause I'm going to show him the Paul Phoenix way to kick ass," said Paul. "Just keep on doing Deathfist. That's the Phoenix way," laughed Marshall. "Hey, well it gets the job done," said Paul. "I got Kenji a stroller. You know…when ya go out and want to take the kid besides a forest," said Marshall. "Thanks," said Ling.  
  
  
  
As nightfall came, Masada Kintamura watched the tiny house where a single light was on and laughter was heard. "Soon your laughter will turn to cries of pain and loss. Oh well at least I'll get paid," said Masada as he left the tree that he was leaning on. Angel was nearby and shook her head. "Oh Mr. Kintamura or should I say Masada Kintamura, since you put your code name as Shiar. You'll soon find out that money isn't the root of all happiness," said Angel as she watched the house. 


	9. Legacy Chapter 9

1 Legacy  
  
2 Chapter 9  
  
Eight years have passed since Kenjiro's birth. Now he was at his prime in his father and mother's martial arts styles. Kenjiro and Jin were doing their kata's, without a single hesitation in there movements. "Kenjiro I'm so proud of you. Not even I mastered my mother's fighting style so soon. You really learn fast," said Jin. "Yeah…it's kinda fun. And it also cool to mix them up with mom's kung-fu style. I do could do a lot of acrobatic moves to. See?" said Kenjiro as he did Jun's Cartwheel Stomp (3+4) and Back Flip (b+3). "Yeah I see. I'm not as flexible as you and your mother. But remember Kenji. Your mother and I taught you these moves to DEFEND yourself. Only time when you attack is when you're in a tournament or threatened. Understand?" asked Jin as he crouched down and put his hands on Kenji's shoulders. "I understand father. I want to be a champion like you one day. You think it'll ever happen?" asked Kenji. "With a lot of practice I think it will," said Jin as he hugged Kenji. "Can I play with Panda now?" asked Kenji. "Sure. But for awhile. You mother is almost done with your lunch," said Jin.  
  
  
  
Masada Kintamura look from afar, leaning on a tree bored expression on his face. "Oh God! I'm so sick of this "Oh I love you father" "Oh I love you son" I bet the panda loves you to---Oh PLEASE SHUT UP!" said Masada as he rolled his eyes. "Today is your day kid, that your fate is sealed. I will turn you into the perfect weapon. The ultimate bad-ass mo fho that you're suppose to be, not daddy's little do gooder. Now that you've mastered your parents arts, you'll soon join the ranks of the infamous mercenary organization in the world," said Masada as he disappeared through the shades of the forests trees.  
  
  
  
"KENJI!" shouted Ling. "I'm coming mom. Come on panda. I hope mom made steamed pork buns," said Kenji as he ran to the house with panda on his side. Later on in the day when Kenjiro finished his lunch Jin came upon him holding a tiny box. "Kenjiro I wanted to give you an award for mastering our arts. I know a black belt is a traditional way of showing your expertise. But I decided to do it my own way. Here," said Jin as he gave Kenji the box. Kenjiro then opened it. "Oh…a peppermint swirl?" said Kenjiro, puzzled. Jin then giggled softly. "No. It's our family's crest. At least my side of the family, it's a pendent, but I put it around a tiny platinum chain to wear around your neck," said Jin as he put it on Kenjiro. The platinum pendent shined as the sun began to set. "Thank you father. I think I can use it as a ninja star," said Kenji as he laughed a bit. "Now come on. We have to wash up. In a few hours it's going to be your bedtime. Ling we're going to the stream to take a bath," said Jin. "Alright," said Ling as she looked at her husband and child fondly. And to think, when I was pregnant with Kenjiro he was gonna turn into a devil. He's more angel then I could ever have thought, Ling thought with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Alpha team when I enter the house, I want you to barge into the kid's room. Grab him and bring him to me. Omega team I want you to barge in the parent's room. I don't want them to get in my way. And remember don't fight them. They're highly skilled. You others surround the perimeter if the kid is dumb enough to sneak out of the house. Which I know he won't since his devotion to his parents. Hold the parents by gunpoint or hold them down, especially Jin Kazama. I heard he has some special powers…whatever the hell that is, nothing that my psychic powers can't bend my will. Nothing must go wrong. That kid is my key to riches and coconuts with the little umbrella's drinks with chicks surrounding me. After we get the kid, we must go to headquarters to brainwash him. He can't remember anything about his past. Any questions?" asked Masada. "Sir, what if the kid becomes a problem to get ahold of?" asked a one foot soldier. "I will join you. Hey, ya can't hog all the fun. I'm sure the kid will attack me but I will attack it back. I have a perfect plan after I brainwash him later on why he has all those bruises. Anyway, LET"S GO!" said Masada as he put on a mask covering his face along with the others. The mask they wore were frightening mimicking ancient demons.  
  
"Dad, when are Uncle Paul and Aunt Julia visiting again?" asked Kenji as Jin shampoo his hair as they were both in the stream. "Hmm…I don't know. Soon probably," said Jin as he rubbed Kenji's scalp. "I like Uncle Paul and Marshall. Marshall always makes fun of him. And Aunt Julia always has great indian gifts to bring," said Kenjiro as lather went on his eyes. Jin then poured water on Kenji. Kenjiro then dried himself. "Dad, I think mom had a video when you first entered the tournament. I don't recognize the style, it was like powerful punches. Can you teach it to me one day?" asked Kenji. No. I won't let Kenji learn of that accursed style. Never will I teach ANYONE not even my son the Mishima fighting style, thought Jin. "Kenjiro, that style is prohibited. Its just been used by petty people for power. They feed on fear. I don't want you to learn that style. Ever, you hear me?" asked Jin seriously. "Uh…yeah," said Kenji a bit scared. He never saw his father be so serious at that one moment.  
  
Later on Jin took Kenji to bed. "Okay, I want you to go to sleep now. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you a story my mother told me when I was young," said Jin as he tucked Kenji in and kissed him on the forehead. "Oh okay pa. Goodnight," said Kenjiro as he patted panda that was sleeping on the floor besides him. Jin then closed the door. Kenjiro then looked around his darken room. I hope the lady in the white dress comes around, thought Kenjiro thinking of Jun. Kenjiro then fell asleep. But he then started stirring, he sat up quickly and saw a face with red eyes and tattoo's on its face staring as him with such hatred. Kenjiro then back up against the bedpost. He then got a huge headache. Kenjiro then screamed.  
  
Jin and Ling then ran into Kenjiro's room. "Kenji what is it?" said Jin as he grabbed Kenji by the shoulders. "NO! Get away from me," Kenjiro shouted as he covered his face. Ling then put her arms around Kenji. Later on when Ling comforted Kenjiro she and Jin couldn't sleep. "He's been having that dream since he was 5. And getting migraines at his age. Its just been getting worse," said Ling worriedly. Jin then sighed. "Yeah, it has. Hopefully he'll never see me in that state," said Jin. Damn this devil gene, he thought.  
  
It was 3am. Kenjiro was asleep, along with Ling and Jin. Three black vans with a red scorpion on the license plate were heading near Ling and Jin's house. Masada's cell phone then rang. "Talk to me," said Masada. "I don't want you to hurt the parents. Understand?" said a female voice. "WHAT? Who the hell is---oh Lady behind the screen. Long time no see---actually I've never seen you. Why can't I harm the little fuckers parents? That's no fun," said Masada. "You will not get paid if you harm them. Just get the child and do what I've ordered," said the Lady as she hung up. "Sure…whatever you say," said Masada as a mischievous smile crept on his face.  
  
  
  
The 3 vans then stopped. All the soldiers came out with guns and stabbing weapons slung around their limbs. They walked through the forest like prowling panthers until they reached the house. Masada then looked up at the moon. This will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Kenjiro, thought Masada. 


	10. Legacy Chapter 10

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 10  
  
Six men were in the front of the house, while the others surround the perimeter of it. One of them kicks the door down. Masada then lit up a cigarette and smiled just a few feet away from them. "Move in," said one Foot Soldier. All six soldiers then entered the house with their weapons and instincts on alert. "Huh…what was that?" asked Ling as she quickly sat up. "Hmm…I don't know. I'll check it out. Go to Kenji's room though to protect him," said Jin as he got up from the bed.  
  
Ling then went into Kenji's bedroom. He was asleep. She then shook Kenji on the shoulder. "Wha—What is it mom?" asked Kenji still drowzy. "I want you to hide. Someone has broken into the house. Your father and me are going to take care of it. Now hide," said Ling as she took Kenji's sheet off him. "But mom—," said Kenji. "Do as I say," said Ling with a strict voice. Kenjiro then did what his mother told him. "Go with Kenji, Panda. Please protect him," said Ling as she patted panda. Panda then stood next to Kenji never leaving his side.  
  
Jin then leaned on the wall near the edge of the staircase. He could see dark dressed people with weapons looking around, with a weird symbol on some parts of their clothing. . Oh God is that the Tekkenshu? I don't recognize their uniforms. Some kind of scorpion markings on them,, thought Jin. He then heard a creak behind him. Jin then looked back and saw one of them. The masked man then gave out a straight punch towards Jin. Jin then gave out his Lead Thrust-Jaw Kick (1,3) to the guy's face. The soldier then staggered back holding his jaw of course.  
  
"I think we found the parents," said one soldier through a walkie-talkie. "Hmm…good. Intercept as planned. But try not to fight him much. Shoot them in a limb or something," said Masada leaning on the outside wall of the house. "Yes sir," said the soldier. The five foot soldiers then barged upstairs. They saw Jin and attack toward him. "What do you want?" asked Jin as he went into his fighting stance. They didn't answer. One came after him with a knife. Jin simply sidestepped the swipe and and caught the guys arm. Jin then swung him did his Shoulder Helix move (F+2+4_2+4). Since they were near a window the soldier got thrown through the window and landed right in front of Masada. Masada then shook his head in disappointment. "Idiots. I told you NOT to fight them. UGH! I might as well do it myself," said Masada as he threw his cigarette on the ground and entered the house.  
  
Jin was busy with one soldier, but another soldier was about to attack him from behind. Ling then came out of nowhere and did a side kick to the soldier's face. Jin then looked back surpirsed. "Is Kenji safe?" asked Jin. "Not until we get rid of these goons. Who the hell are they?" asked Ling. Ling and Jin then stood with there back against each other in there fighting stance.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they want. Shh…panda," said Kenji as he went deeper into the shadows of his parents closet. A dark dressed man then entered the bedroom. His eyes were closed as if he sensed something. "I know you're here kid. Come out come out wherever you are," said Masada. Kenji then stood quiet, suddenly his eyesight got a little blurry. Kenji then got scared. He then heard a name…Masada Kintamura. Kenji didn't hear it more like heard it in his head. "What's happening to me?" said Kenji softly as he held his head in pain.  
  
"Your powers are coming into fruition. Now I found you ya little sucker," said Masada as he took Kenji by the collar. "LET ME GO!" shouted Kenji. Panda then went on the attack. Masada then looked at Panda and gave it an evil stare. Kenji looked at Masada's eyes. He couldn't see the guy's face, only his eyes were revealed through the holes of the mask. This guy has some kind of psychic powers it seems, thought Kenji. Panda then walked back a little with a frightened and shocked look in its eyes. "I thought little boys had dogs, not panda's. Oh well, no matter. We're going on a little trip Kenji," said Masada as a evil grin crept upon his face.  
  
Ling parried a soldiers punch as she did her Nutcracker move (d/b 4). Then guy fell on one knee.She then did Birds Flock on his face (1+2). Ling then headed toward the bedroom where Kenji was hiding. She then saw the dark dressed man holding Kenji. "Let him go," said Ling angrily as she rushed towards him. "Ahhh you must be mommy. Sorry but your son is coming with me, hun.," said Masada as he threw Kenji against the wall. Ling eyes then went wide. "KENJI!" she said, as she was about to run to her child "Hey forgot about me already sweetheart. Some women," said Masada as he gave out a backhand punch to Ling's face. "MOM!" shouted Kenji who was on the floor. Ling then held her face in pain. Snap out of it girl. This jerk wants Kenji for some reason. Not over my dead body, thought Ling. Ling then did her Fortune Cookie attack (u+1+2,2,1), Right before she could deliver the Storming Flower in that set, the man then did a twirling like move which hit Ling with two back fisted punches. It sent her down on the floor. Kenjiro looked on in horror, as the man approach him and lifted him up.  
  
Jin was laying waste to every soldier that attacked him. Suddenly he heard gunshots. "Okay party's over, Dad. Unless you want your little boy with a really bad headache inflicted by this here gun, I suggest you surrender," said Masada as he put a magnum on Kenji's temple. "No," said Jin in shock as his eyes went wide. He felt his heart stop at that one moment.. "Grab him. Don't let him go," order Masada to his soldiers. Three soldiers then surrounded Jin and took him downstairs along with Ling.  
  
"Tonight my friends, we're going to get acquainted," said Masada as he gave out an evil laugh as he twirled the magnum and held Kenji tightly around the waist. Ling was beaten up very badly with blood dripping at the corners of her mouth. Jin then got this ice hot fire feeling within him. Oh no, the devil gene going at work. This moron doesn't know who he's messing with, thought Jin as he stared as the man intensely. 


	11. Legacy Chapter 11

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 11  
  
Jin then looked at Masada then at Kenjiro. Jin could see the fear in Kenjiro's eyes. Damn this bastard! How dare he touch my family this way! No, I can't let Devil take over me. It might make Kenji more scared then he already is. I have to take control, thought Jin as he stared hatefully at Masada  
  
"Ahhh so you must be the Jin Kazama I heard so much about in fighting circles. Wow! What an honor to meet…ME! You're lucky I'm just stealing your kid. I've done much worse to adults…and children," said Masada with an evil grin. "DON"T YOU DARE HURT MY SON!" shouted Jin struggling on the tight grip the soldiers had on him. Masada then scoffed. "If the little brat behaves it might not come to that. Besides, what are you going to do about it? Get the Devil side of you on me?" said Masada as he dropped Kenji to the floor and walked towards Jin. How does he know about my Devil gene, thought Jin in shock.  
  
"Please, everyone knows that you're infected by a paranormal gene in your blood. Just seeing you trying to be a good husband and father. The thought of it is almost laughable. HA! But you know what? You're no different then your kin before you. You just can't take it in huh. One day you might snap and maybe kill your beautiful wife…or child," said Masada with a smirk. "NEVER! What do you want? Do you work for Heihachi? WHO?" asked Jin. "Actually I really don't know. But my employer certainly knows you and your family history. And she's paying me a sizable amount of doe for your dear Kenji. Now Kenji…say buh bye to mommy and daddy," said Masada.  
  
"Let Kenji go. Or I swear I'll…" said Jin. Jin then got both arms off of the iron grip of the soldiers. He went on the attack. DAMNIT! Lady behind the screen said that I can't harm the parents. But hey…I'm just defending myself. I just want to get this over with and get my money. So I'll just handle this in a quick way, thought Masada. Masada then took his .357 magnum and shot Jin in the leg. "NOOO! You coward," shouted Ling as she came to her husband's side. "I have no time for his stupid paternal instincts," said Masada with his arms crossed. Kenji was in shock. "Please don't kill my daddy," said Kenji as he went and covered Jin with his tiny body. "Kenji no…stay back," said Jin softly, holding his wound. "UGH! You miserable brat, GET OUTTA MY WAY!" said Masada. Masada then grabbed Kenji by the hair and threw him a few feet away on the floor. Kenji got mad and attacked Masada with a side kick to the stomach. No use, his tiny body didn't have much strength to the tall mercenary psychic. Masada then laughed then got a crazed look in his eyes. He then punched Kenji in the face and did a swift kick to the young boy. Kenji then landed on the floor all wrong and felt an immense pain on his right knee. He looked down and saw that his kneecap was dislocated and out of place, skin was all stretch.  
  
Kenji scream in agony had his dislocated joint. "Awww damn! Now the kid's leg might be broken. I hope I won't have to kill him. You know what they say, once a horse leg's broken they shoot it in the stable and put him in a glue factory. Little bastard has guts. I like that," said Masada "You son of a bitch. ARGH!" shouted Jin angrily as he tried to get up and attack Masada. Masada went to the screaming Kenji and grabbed the dislocated kneecap and forcefully put it back in place. Kenji then leaned on the wall gasping for air. "See all better. NOW GET UP!" said Masada as he grabbed Kenji by the arm and put him over his shoulder. "NO! I don't wanna go. Please," cried Kenji. "God how I hate children. Sorry kid, you're coming home with me," said Masada as he started walking towards the door. "NO! Please, don't take him away from us. KENJI!" shouted Jin. "MOM! DAD! Please I don't wanna go. I want to stay with you. LET ME GO!" cried Kenij hitting Masada on the back. Masada then did a chop in back of Kenji's neck. Kenji's hand came out outstretched towards Ling and Jin, then fell as Masada made contact. Kenji was unconscious. "That'll shut you up for awhile. Sorry didn't feel like getting a massage from some punk kid. Nice knowing ya Ling and Jin," said Masada as he exited the house. "NOOO! KENJIRO!" shouted Ling and Jin. Jin tried to get up, but his leg was badly injured and he collapsed on the floor with his head down.  
  
Masada then put Kenji in a black truck. All the soldiers exited the house and went into other cars and vans. "Now Kenji…we have to get some of your memories out…and I know how…" said Masada as he put Kenji on a metal table. 


	12. Legacy Chapter 12

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 12  
  
Masada was bored during the drive to the Tokyo Airport. Hmm…this kid is something special? I wonder what it could be? Thought Masada. Masada then saw a shiny reflective object around Kenjiro's neck. Masada touched the object. It was a platinum chain which had some kind of peppermint swirl pendent. When Masada made contact with the chain he saw images in his head. He saw Jin handing the chain to Kenjiro as a gift of love and his expertise in both his parent's martial art forms. Suddenly Kenjiro woke up. "DON"T TOUCH MY CHAIN!" shouted Kenjiro. Kenjiro then tried to struggle out of the straps around his body. He couldn't, they were wound tight like piano wire. Masada then snatches the chain off Kenjiro's neck. "Sorry, but can't let you have one object that might trigger a memory in your mind later on in life," said Masada as he opened the window of the van and threw the chain on the road. "NOOO! My…father gave me that," cried Kenjiro. "You won't have to worry about him nor anyone else anymore. After the Neuro-Cleanse you'll be a brand new person," said Masada as an evil grin crept on his face. "Now…GO TO SLEEP!" said Masada as hit Kenjiro again with the same move that made him unconscious.  
  
Later on Masada and a group of people with white lab coats were in a white room. Kenjiro had a weird object on his head. Like a crown sort of with needles that went into his skull and brain. "It'll take a whole day for me to erase his memories about his parents. I just have to be careful not to erase what his parents have taught him about his fighting skills," said Masada as he sat next to Kenjiro's side. "And if he begins to remember anything. His memories will be too vague and fuzzy for him to get any details," said Masada. One of the white-coats then inserted a needle in Kenjiro's arm. "When the procedure is over. He'll be in a semi-coma. He won't remember nothing except his martial art skills," said One white-coat guy. "Yes and then I'll make up some fictional reason why he has all those bruises. Now, let the Neuro-Cleanse begin," said Masada. The room then darkened.  
  
A week later Kenjiro woke up in a bed. His eyes had dark circles and his skin was pale. He then opened his eyes slowly. There was a tall man with green eyes in front of him with a bunch of people with clipboards. "Uh…where am I?" asked Kenjiro weakly. "You're in the hospital for the Infamous Mercenary Organization, The White Dragons. You've been in a car accident , that's why you have the bruises. You were just a homeless boy. All on his own in some urban gutter. Until the cops saw you and took you. Although there was a serious storm, and their car skidded. Car did a few flips, exploded. But thankfully you were thrown out of the car while it flipped. You're the only survivor…Kenjiro. I will be your teacher and mentor. My name is Masada Kintamura. Your name is Kenjiro. But now you'll be under our wing and work for us. Train you to be the most deadly mercenary the world has ever seen. In point: You'll kill people for money and be happy and maybe even stinking rich. Doesn't that sound like fun?" said Masada.  
  
Nine years later:  
  
Nina Williams was on top of a roof in New Orleans to assassinate some Con man who ran off with the Jewish mob's money. Tommy Laibowsky was his name. Stupid punk doesn't know what's going to hit him. It's a bit hard to spot a target with all the people here. Since its Mardi Gras and all, but I can see Tommy a mile away. Ahhh there he is, thought Nina as she pointed her sniper rifle at the man. Tommy was ogling at some girls flashing of her breasts. Hmm…men are such pigs, thought Nina as she was squeezing the trigger slowly. Suddenly a young man came in front of Tommy. He was wearing one of those Mardi Gras masks. Look pretty spooky. The mask was of a devil. Tommy then ran but the guy just walked casually and entered an alley. Nina looked around to see where Tommy was going.  
  
Since the buildings were kind of stuck together, she jumped from roof to roof chasing after Tommy. Suddenly she saw the devil mask guy again. He was walking easily along a clothesline. Tommy then got in-between an alley looking around, panting to see if he saw the man. Nina then pointed her rifle at him again. This dude isn't gonna spoiled this for me, thought Nina. The Devil Masked guy then flipped down and went behind Tommy, he then took out a dagger and got Tommy around the throat. Nina could see their shadows. Tommy was on the floor and the would-be killer was standing in front of him. Tommy was trying to crawl away, but then the masked guy took out a gun and shot Tommy right in the face. Nobody could hear the gunshot with music blistering loudly around every corner. As the devil-masked guy came out, he then took off his masks and looked around. Nina sense something familiar about that guy. That face…looks so familiar thought Nina. UGH! He got my target. Who the hell hired him? I'll get back at you, for ruining this for me you masked punk. Now I can't get the blood money the mob offered me, thought Nina as she climbed down a fire escape.  
  
Kenjiro was back at White Dragon headquarters, which was located in some abandoned house in New York City. He then pushed a tile on the floor and a machine then came out of the wall. He then put his face in a retinal scan. The computer voice said, " Scanning…Identity confirmed. Kenjiro." Kenjiro then stepped on a circled highlighted spot on the dingy floor. He then stood on it and was sent down. He then looked around him. All around there were people with firearms, stabbing weapons. Any object of destruction, they had. Kenjiro then entered a room where he saw Masada looking over the firearms inventory. "How was Mardi Gras? Did ya get me a one of those chain things they throw?" asked Masada. Kenjiro then threw the necklace at Masada. "Pretty" said Masada as he put the necklace down. "How's the situation with the Manji clan. Is Yoshimitsu still on his good Save the Children, Refugee, peace, love and friendship crap Tour 2002?" asked Kenjiro sitting on the desk. "As always. Freaking Robin Hood poser can't stop spreading the Love around," said Masada. "He'll be no problem. He's just some Muhammed Ghandi and Mother Theresa reject rolled into one ball of bad fashion sense. I'll handle him. Once he falls, the Manji clan falls," said Kenjiro. "Exactly. So…um…ready to go to Japan…again," said Masada. "Yeah…though it'll be some site from what all the dumps I used to live in. Like my fave Cardboard box, and dumpster behind that McDonalds. I think I can eat more Larva's then Tom Green with all that practice I used to have. Oh…home sweet home," said Kenjiro as he rolled his eyes. He then polished his Sai's and put them back on the side of his knee high black leather boots. "Right…Also, the Senior Leaders have a mission for us when we finish with that Manji Ninja clan," said Masada holding a white envelope. "Ohhh!! Let me see. Let me see. Aww come on. Kill the president? Maim the Dahli Lama. What is it?" asked Kenjiro with a wicked calmness. "No, no my friend. This is AFTER this Clan stuff is resolved…for awhile. Now go get ready with your other fellow brothers and sister. Shoo!" said Masada. "Guess you won't need this chain then. Besides…its so…tacky," said Kenjiro as he grabbed the necklace. "Hey! Whatever…" said Masada. He then sat down and opened the envelope and read the letter inside.  
  
Masada Kintamura and Kenjiro. Your mission is to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The heir to the Mishima empire...Jin Kazama. Knows the whereabouts of the secret lab where the last two CEO's are held at in some strange scientific experiment. Get the information for the scientific experiment. Get to the lab. A lot of wealthy people are paying large sums of money for this classified information. But first get the recent CEO out of the country first, which is Lee Chaoloan. The Senior Leaders are sensing there will be another tournament. Just not announced yet. But get ready and be prepared…especially Kenjiro. Eliminate whoever gets in your way.  
  
Damn! I'd thought I would never have to go to meet that darn family again. I have to prepare Kenjiro. Perfectly, without a mistake what so ever. Even better yet…he might actually kill his TRUE father without even knowing it. Oh how I feel so tingly inside thought Masada as he closed the letter. 


	13. Legacy Chapter 13

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 13  
  
Kenjiro and Masada were on a black jet like plane with the other members of the mercenary organization straight to Japan. All of them later on jumped out of the plane to a secluded wooden area where Masada's informants told where Yoshi and the Manji clan were. Kenjiro and Masada then landed on the leaf-ridden soil of the woods. "Hmm…my client tells me that Yoshi took control of the boat where all the slaves were in. Guess he put them in this secluded area so that the auctioneer, buyer or owner or whoever the hell it is, wouldn't find them," said Masada. "So this is the so called "headquarters" of the Manji clan? Give me a break. With Yoshi always entering some video game tournaments in Shinjuku all the time. I'm surprised it's not Disneyland or something. I would've expected from some intergalactic Ninja clan headquarters to be…you know…um…more Star Wars like, or at least some rotten cob webbed infested ancient temple. Jeez, but a forest. Ugh! I hate nature. Gonna hunt me some ninja's though," said Kenjiro.  
  
"Patience grasshopper. We'll find them sooner then you think. I'm sure the slaves are also kids. They must make some noise while playing, so it'll be quite easy to find the Big Cheese himself," said Masada. The other mercenaries then spread out to find any indication of the manji clan.  
  
"Here you go sir. Now rest," said Yoshi as he helped a man lay on a cot. An elderly woman then came up to Yoshi and kept bowing repeatedly while crying, at the charitable Ninja leader. "Oh no miss. Please be with your children. I'll do everything in my power to help you and the rest," said Yoshi as he laid a hand on the old woman's shoulder. One of the Manji ninja's were up on a tall tree when he spotted a dark figure a feet feet away. He then looked through his binoculars and saw the symbol of the scorpion and dragon on the dark figures clothing. The Manji ninja member eyes then went wide in shock. He then jumped lightly and quietly on each tree limb. Later on, he went up to Yoshi and bent on one knee with his head down. "Yoshimitsu…the White Dragons have come. What shall I do?" asked the ninja. "WHAT! Oh I knew Masada would show up somehow. Hmm…tell the others to spread out and have a team guarding the huts where the slave people are. I don't want any of them hurt. I'm going to find Masada…then again I know Masada will just come to me," said Yoshimitsu crossing his arms.  
  
One of the slave children, a little boy was playing with a ball near a lake in the woods. He threw the ball in the air and went after it. The ball went inside a bush. The boy then walked towards the bush and a tall young man came out. "Hey there…nice ball," said Kenjiro has he bounce the ball in his hands. The little boy then smiled up at Kenjiro. "Hey…I'll give ya your ball back. IF you tell me where those nice weird looking people are staying at now. Can you tell me where they are?" asked Kenjiro with a friendly smile as he crouched down at the boy. The little boy then pointed towards a small valley with dark thick trees surrounding it. "Thanks…you know…um…sometimes its fun to play in the water to. How about you try it with the ball huh?" said Kenjiro as he gave the child the ball.  
  
The little boy then looked at the lake. What the boy didn't know is that the lake is very deep, and with the little boy's body so small, he wouldn't be able to lift his head up to breath. But the boy with such innocence trusted that the young friendly looking face man was nice. The boy then jumped into the lake with the ball. Kenjiro then looked from above with his arms crossed. Later on, the boy then started cramping up and flinging his arms around desperately as his ball floated away from him. He then tried calling for help to Kenjiro. Kenjiro just looked on as he tilted his head and an evil smiled crept on his lips. The boy was now gasping for air. The boy was under the surface of the water. Kenjiro then saw the boy's body sink to the bottom. Kenjiro then turned and left.  
  
A young woman then came up to one of the ninja's rabbling in hysteria about her missing son. "Yoshimitsu, this woman's son went out to play and he never came back. Should we go on a search hunt for him?" asked the ninja. "Okay. Go get a partner to go with you. And be on the lookout for the white dragons. I'll be here waiting for the leader," said Yoshi.  
  
One of the mercenaries approached Masada. "Sir, Kenjiro just informed me that the Manji clan and the slaves are in the hidden valley there," said the lady mercenary. "Good. Let's head out. I'm sure Yoshi sent in some ninja's spreadout in the woods. Oh and soldier…always watch for the trees and the ground. They're great camouflage. Since Ninja's are known for there sneak attacks," said Masada as he walked towards the valley.  
  
Yoshimitsu and his ninja clan stood behind him as Masada approached the small village. "Ahh! Yoshimitsu, long time no see huh," said Masada with his mercenaries behind him. "You're not getting the slaves Masada. Now leave," ordered Yoshi. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend!" said Masada with mock sympathy. "You're not me or anyone's friend…at least here or in this lifetime. You cause genocide in the Middle East. How can you look at yourself in the mirror everyday. The sins you've---" said Yoshi until he was cutoff. "Save me the sermon for someone who cares will ya. I didn't come here for your preaching and you trying to put a guilt trip on me. My conscience is clear. Now hand the slaves over or I'll just have to show you what I did in the Middle East…again," said Masada with a threatening look.  
  
Yoshimitsu then took out his katana. A ball then rolled towards his feet. "Did I miss anything?" asked Kenjiro. "Not much. Yoshi doesn't want to give me the slaves. He's being greedy. No fair," said Masada as he pouted. The young woman whose son was missing then started crying that was her son's ball. "Who are you? What did ya do with this woman's son?" said Yoshimitsu as he handed the ball to the woman. She then clutched the ball in her arms crying. "Just playing. And I showed him a water-based game. I guess it was too hard for him…since he sunk in the water and didn't come back out," said Kenjiro as he leaned on a tree.  
  
Yoshimitsu then sense something about the young man. Something famaliar yet different. "Meet my liege Yoshimitsu, Kenjiro. I'm sure you've heard of him. He's killed some of your ninja's in the past," said Masada. "Kenjiro…yes I've heard of you. Masada you have no shame. Now you're tainting the soul of this young man…" said Yoshimitsu as he stared at the boy intensely. I feel like I sense something so famaliar, but can't quite put my finger on it, thought Yoshimitsu. "Wow I'm meeting the Big Cheese himself face…to face," said Kenjiro as he went up to Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Show him what you got Kenjiro," said Masada. Kenjiro then whipped out his sai's from his black leather knee high boots. Yoshimitsu then ready his katana. Kenjiro then turned the sai's around towards the handle. He then did Jun's Screw Punch ( f,1) with tip of the handle to to Yoshimitu's face. Yoshimitsu then took defense in his Spirit Shield move (d/b 1+2). Kenjiro back away from the defense move. As Yoshimitsu stopped his twirling of his katana he then did his Zig Zag kick (3,4) But before he could make contact with Kenjiro's face, Kenjiro counter with a parry and shoved it away from him and did Jin's Twin Thrusts-Roundhouse (1,24). Yoshimitsu then jumped up and did his Avoiding the Puddle kick (u/f,4)  
  
Caught by surprised by that move. Kenjiro then stood up in his fighting stance again relishing the challenge Yoshimitsu brought. Yoshimitsu then did his Manji Backfist (2) as Kenjiro's back was turned, but then Kenjiro stunned the ninja leader with Ling's Juggle Mistrust (4) as Yoshimitsu staggered back. Kenjiro attacked while his back was still turned in Ling's Rain Dance Stane as he did Ling's Dark & Stormy (2,1,4) but excluding the kick. He then did Jin's Demon Lift Kicks (d+3+4). Yoshimitsu was surprised at the young mercenary's quickness and strength. Those moves, I've seen them before but where, thought Yoshi. Yoshi then did his Door Knocker Back Knuckle punches (d/f 1,2). Kenjiro's back was turned again but he then did Ling's Rain Elbow (1).  
  
Jin Kazama will face his ultimate adversary…his own son, thought Masada as he continued to watch. Kenjiro then turned around and did Jin's Crescent Kick (4). Kenjiro then changed his sai's around to the deadly point of the blade. Yoshimitsu then did his Wood Cutter move (f,f,3,1) But Kenjiro got his sword through the gaps of his sai's. Kenjiro then slashed his Sai's across a revealed area through the mask at Yoshimitsu's neck. Yoshimitsu then step back quickly as he felt blood well up on the wound. Yoshi then put his hand on his neck. Thank Goodness…a flesh wound. This kid is too good, thought Yoshi. Yoshi then did his Moonsault Slayer (d,d/f,F 1) But Kenjiro did Jun's Dragon Wheel back flip kick ( b, 3) As his leggs made contact with Yoshi's jaw.  
  
Yoshimitsu then went down but quickly went into his Indian stance. I do not recognize his style. It's so…peculiar. Nothing I've ever seen. I must defend and attack with quickness, thought Kenjiro. Suddenly in a blink of an eye Yoshimitsu disappeared and reappeared behind Kenjiro. Kenjiro then did Ling's Neck Squeeze Snap throw (RDS f,f, 3+4). I've only seen one person attack while there back was turned…and that's Ling Xiaoyu…hmm..thought Yoshimitsu as he layed on the ground with Kenjiro above him. Yoshimitsu was about to do his Kangeroo kick but Masada interrupted.  
  
"ENOUGH! Kenjiro has better people to fight. You just wasted your time Yoshimitsu. Such a pathetic fool," said Masada. "What do you mean?" asked Yoshi a bit puzzled. "While you were fighting Kenjiro, my team attacked the huts where the slaves were. And killed the ninja's that you ordered to guard them, " said Masada with an evil grin. "NO!!! Masada…how could you?" said Yoshimitsu as he saw a blazing fire inside the huts. Yoshimitsu then ran towards the burning huts. "He surely is a remarkable warrior. I've never had someone fight with such precise skill as him. I want to fight him again," said Kenjiro. "Soon Kenjiro. I guarantee it. And you'll fight many others soon. Which are much more advance then Yoshimitsu there. I think its time to tell you our next mission. You'll fight uin the greatest fighting tournament in the world. The Iron Fist," said Masada as he walked towards the woods. We will fight again Yoshimitsu. And this time the only one you'll need to save is…yourself, thought Kenjiro as he looked at the burning huts. 


	14. Legacy Chapter 14

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 14  
  
Nine years ago. Two days after Kenjiro's kidnapping:  
  
Jin was in Kenjiro's room sitting on the bed his son once slumbered in. Now a wrinkle mess without his offspring inside the soft blankets. It was two days after the kidnapping. The local police couldn't find Kenjiro nor the kidnappers who took him. It was like he vanished from the face of the earth. No. I know he's alive…I can feel him in my heart. I know he's alive…somewhere. I'll find you my son, thought Jin as he looked out the window of his son's bedroom.  
  
Ling was in the living room looking at the sky also, a saddened expression on her once always-joyful features. I can't believe they took my child, my baby. What are they going to do to him? No, i can't think like that. I can't make my own conclusion…I…this is torture, thought Ling as she sobbed. The police aren't no help. They might've gone to another country or…some woods or…or they killed Kenjiro. No…I can't…but why do I feel like I'm falling down an abyss and never coming to a complete halt. If only there was a sign…someone whose found missing person's before. YES! I've got it, thought Ling. "Jin, I need to talk to you," shouted Ling. Jin then came running over to the bedroom. "What? Did the police call? Did they find Kenji?" asked Jin with hope in his eyes as he held both Ling's shoulders. "No. But I think I know someone who can find Kenji. Lei, he's a great detective. Maybe he'll help us," said Ling as she grabbed the phone. "Yeah hopefully some clue might turn up where Kenji is…and when I do find him…I'll kill that bastard who took him," said Jin narrowing his eyes.  
  
Back in Hong Kong Lei was sleeping on his desk like always after a long day's work. But of course a Supercop's job is never over in just one measly day. The phone then rang. Lei then woke up and rubbed his eyes, he picked up the receiver. "Hong Kong Police Department may I help you?" asked Lei groggily. "Lei, thank God you're there. I need your help desperately," said Ling. "Ling what is it?" said Lei as he snapped out of his grogginess. "Kenji…has been…kidnapped. I need you to find him for us. The police here have come up with nothing. Please Lei you gotta find my son. Please," pleaded Ling as she softly cried. "Yeah I'll be on my way to Japan right now Ling. Just tell me what happen so far," said Lei as he took out a memo pad. "These people…some kind of soldier bragade stole Kenji away from us. They had some kind of symbol. Like a white dragon and scorpion on their uniforms. They had demonic looking masks. They were highly skilled in fighting. And…they just stole my Kenji for some reason. Jin first thought that they were the Tekkenshu…but…I've never seen Tekkenshu so highly skilled in martial arts. This happen 2 days ago. I think the leader said that someone hired him to kidnap Kenji…but who? Oh Lei please help," said Ling. "Hmm… I'm on my way to Japan," said Lei as he took his coat and wrote a message on a sticky pad and left it on the door of the Captain's office.  
  
Lei got to Japan the next day. After he went to Ling and Jin's house he started searching for clue's around the area of the woods where Ling and Jin resided in. Hmm…what would I do if I just kidnapped a child of a fierce fighting family? Would I go to some other region of Japan or get out of the country. White dragon and a scorpion. Sounds like some kind of symbol like the Guardian Angels have an Angel representing them. It must be some kind of gang. So…they must've gone out of the country. And the airport is to the east which means that they took this side of the road," thought Lei as he ran to his car and sped slowly along the road that leads to the east.  
  
Lei looked at everything. The tar from the road, the trenches on the side of the road, then something caught his eye. It was near the trench but still on the black tar road. A reflective object that shined on the afternoon sun. Lei then walked towards it. He then pick it up with latex gloves on. A necklace with a peppermint-like swirl as a pendent. Let me see if Jin and Ling could recognize this, thought Lei as he sped back to the Kazama's house.  
  
Ling then saw Lei walking towards the house. Jin came out of his karate exercises and went up to Lei along with Ling. "I found this on the road a few miles from here. Do you recognize it?" asked Lei as he held up the necklace. Jin then gasp, Ling then looked at the object with almost sad eyes but shocked. "Its…it's a necklace I gave Kenjiro, the pendent is the Kazama family crest. I gave it to him as a gift and also as a substitute for a black belt," said Jin as he took the necklace and stared at it. "Okay. Um…I'm gonna call the local police captain to have a search towards that area to see if we find a bod…evidence or something that might lead us to Kenjiro. I believe he wasn't kidnapped by some low life people. Sounds like he was kidnapped by some type of gang or organization. I'll look into it," said Lei as he left.  
  
Ling then went inside the house and sat on the couch putting her arms around her. "I don't know what to think anymore," said Ling. "No…this only proves that…Kenjiro is still alive. He might've threw it on the road on purpose or something. Or—" said Jin until he was cutoff. "I think he's dead," said Ling looking up at Jin. She had to say it. She felt it in her heart. She felt something die after those couple of moments after the kidnapping. Jin just looked at her in shock. "No. I'll never believe that until I see Kenjiro's dea---until I see Kenjiro himself…or I feel him die. My instincts tell me he's alive. Don't ya feel it to Ling?" said Jin as he sat next to her. Ling just looked away. I will find you my son. No matter what happens to me along the way. I'll grow through hell and back just to find you, thought Jin as he clutched the necklace near on his chest.  
  
Nine years later after the Manji clan conflict:  
  
Back at White Dragon headquaters. "Sir, our sources have just informed us that Detective Lei Wulong is looking for a young man whose is now 17 or 18 years old that was kidnapped from Yakushima 9 years ago. He's been on the case ever since then. Should we a sniper—" said a young man as he was cutoff by Masada raising his hand. "No. I have an even better plan. Take the shirt of Kenjiro when he was kidnapped and smear them with some of the boy's blood. Take some blood from an IV or something, Kenjiro just had a health checkup today. Put them near a few miles from the Kazama house. Put the shirt in the middle of the woods near a hidden little hill. Their Mr. Wulong will find the bloody clothes of the child. Ultimately presuming the child has been murdered. Though they won't find a body. And dust a bit of soil on it to. He might believe the boy's dead body is buried somewhere. And also dry the blood in some oven to make it look caked and old. Oh and when you do find the shirt give it to me. I must not let Jin pick up on anything if he touches. Kenjiro must've gotten his psychic powers from his father's side. NOW DO IT," said Masada. The young man then bowed and left. Masada then looked at the New York City skyline as rained poured and lighting beckoned from the dark sky.  
  
A few days later Lei arrived at Ling and Jin's house again. Ling was cleaning the house while Jin did his kata's. "Lei…any news?" asked Ling. "Um…I think we should go inside," said Lei. "What is it Lei? Do you know where they hid my son?" asked Jin as he held Ling's hand tightly. "I…don't know how to say this but…but…um," said Lei looking uncomfortable. "Yes what is?" said Ling looking at him worriedly. Lei then took out a plastic clear bag that held a shirt with brown marks on it. "A search team and I found this a few feet away from the road where I found that pendent. It…the shirt belongs to an 8 or 9 year old. The marks are caked on blood that's been dried there for some years now. We took the shirt to a DNA lab It concluded that the blood matches Kenjiro's blood type perfectly. And also…ya describe the same shirt those years ago and the description fits this shirt exactly. I'm sorry Ling and Jin. But…we have concluded that all leads to Kenjiro…deceased. I'm sorry," said Lei. "NO! You fucking liar. He's not dead. He's alive. Maybe he had a nosebleed. That bastard did hit my son after all," said Jin as he stood up angrily. "Jin…please don't…please," said Ling as she cried and hugged Jin. "You're not trying hard enough. Don't give me this shit. He's alive…I feel him in my heart. I'm his father I know he's alive. He has my blood. TRY HARDER!" said Jin as he grabbed Lei by the collar. "I'm sorry we've been on this case for a decade now and found only a necklace and now this sufficient evidence that Kenjiro is dead. I can't imagine what you're going through…but Jin you have to face it," said Lei as he put a hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin then slapped the hand off. "No. If you're not going to help then I'll just have to help myself. Sometimes if you want things right you have to do them your own way," said Jin as he left. Ling then looked on as she cried. Lei then hugged Ling in a tight embrace for the young mother.  
  
Lee Chaoloan was looking over some papers at his desk from shareholders of his Mishima Financial Empire. Which is now renamed Chaloan Enterprises. He then got his reading interrupted by a buzzard on his desk. He then pushed a light-blinking button. "Mr. Chaoloan there is someone here to meet you," said his secretary over a speaker. "Who is it? I've finished all my appointments for today," said Lee. Suddenly the door flew open as Jin came in. Lee looked in shock on the expression on his nephew. "Jin. What are you doing here?" asked Lee. "Lee, I need a favor from you. I need you to hold another Iron Fist. I need my son to know I'm looking for him. And that's the only way I can get him to me," said Jin as he put his hands on Lee's desk and looked at him. "WHAT! Another tournament, I thought you dislike those fights cause your grandfather created them. I don't know. Jin what's going on to make you have this decision?" asked Lee. "Lei said that my son is dead that he found some ragged shirt that belong to a kid. But…no…its not Kenjiro's you hear me. Kenjiro is alive. He's strong. They can't break his will. Only way to know for certain that he's alive is to know that he still remembers his martial arts and see if he can come to the Iron Fist. Please Lee…all I ask is for this one favor. I would sacrifice my life to him just to know that he's alive. And the only way is to return to our violent past. Will ya do it?" asked Jin with pleading eyes. Lee then turned his leather chair around the window that overlooks the Tokyo skyline. Jin is suppose to be the rightful owner of this company rather then i. But he didn't want anything to do with his Heihachi's and Kazuya's legacy. He would've killed me to if he wanted to. And he's never asked me for something, thought Lee as he looked at the neon lights of Tokyo. "Alright. I'll send out the invitations to the greatest fighters over the world and some that can sign up. Are you sure you want this?" asked Lee. "Definitely," said Jin.  
  
A few mintues later Jin left. "Ms. Shimada, order some gold plated cards. We're going to hold another King of Iron Fist. The winner will then get to face Jin Kazama and the prize will hold 6 billion dollars along with the title," said Lee through the speaker. "Yes sir," said the Secretary. 


	15. Legacy Chapter 15

1 Legacy  
  
1.1 Chapter 15  
  
Masada was walking down a dark platinum walled corridor towards a double door room. The two doors then slid apart and he came in. "Kenjiro, come with me immediately. The Bosses want to speak to us," said Masada. "Now?" said Kenjiro as he was going through his sparring partners like a hot knife through butter. "Yes…NOW!" said Masada with a strict voice as he turned around. Kenjiro then tripped his sparring partner with his staff.  
  
"I need more challenging opponents" said Kenjiro as he dropped his fighting rod and followed Masada.  
  
  
  
"Lee Chaoloan has announced another Iron Fist. Though we know Kazuya's son is going to participate and be the final opponent in the Iron Fist. Not only does Jin Kazama know the secret research facility Heihachi and Kazuya have kept from Lee and other officials from there company, Jin has a map hidden somewhere in his home we believe. That information from the facility is very valuable in the black market. Companys are willing to go bankrupt for it even. So this is a very important mission. We need you, Masada and Kenjiro to get to Jin and get the map. Of course Kazama's are known to be "Do Gooders" so we expect you to handle the situation in a very…deceiving way. Masada you're head of the mission. We'll want progress reports later on in the day" said the Shadowy figure on the big screen. "Yes sir, I'm on it as we speak," said Masada as he left the room.  
  
"Kenjiro you'll be signing up for the Iron Fist. I'm hope you're up to it. You'll be facing very skilled adversary's," said Masada held up the newspapers. Kenjiro nodded his head and rubbed his chin with a smirk. "But…you have to play an act for me. The only way to get to Jin Kazama and to find out the location is to earn his trust…well just be some newbie in the tournament and act like an innocent, poor kid. Think you can handle that role?" asked Masada. "Sure…I think…Lying is an artform I've perfected through the years," said Kenjiro. "Well, I'll give you a simple snippet of Jin's history. Married to Ling Xiaoyu. Son got kidnapped and believe…dead," said Masada with a brief pause to see if he saw any reaction on Kenjiro. "And he's a VERY skilled fighter from a prestigious fighting family. So he won't be easy to defeat," said Masada. "He sounds like a pansy. A very skilled pansy from what you're telling me. Let's go," said Kenjiro  
  
  
  
Paul and Marshall received there invitations with a gold envelope for the senior fighters who've participated in past tournaments. "WOAH! Jin is the final opponent. I don't know. He must be looking for Kenjiro," said Paul. "In Tekken there's always a main directive. Either to get a company or seek someone out," said Marshall. "Hey can I join the tourny this time?" asked Forest. "Sorry Forest not for now. Besides you're doing great in the dojo. And…I just want to give it a last go before I retire permanently from tournament fighting," said Marshall. "Well, there's no need to know my answer. Cause…I'm going to let the next generation know the Legend of the Phoenix," said Paul with an arrogant grin. "Uh…it was a bird that rose from its ashes—" said Marshall until interrupted by Paul. "NO! Dummy. Legend of PAUL Phoenix. Now I'm going to pack since we are VIP" said Paul holding up the envelope. "Oh God! I better get my walkman cause I'm gonna hear a lot of blabbering in Japan while Paul's in its notorious traffic," said Marshall  
  
"Mr. Fox. This just arrived for you," said a short old man. "Thanx," said Steve as he stopped doing pushups in his boxing gym. It was a gold envelope with his name on the front. Steve opened it as he grabbed a towel. Steve's eyes then lit up with glee. I know you're going to be there mother. I have to let you know how much I love you and for you to forget your atrocious lifestyle, thought Steve. Steve then read the back of the envelope and saw who was going to join in. "Paul Phoenix, Christie and….LING! Wow its nice to see her again after all these years. She was really sweet girl," said Steve as he went into the locker room to get dressed.  
  
Yoshimitsu was meditating near a soft waterfall in Japan. Ahh peace at last, though Yoshi. Then he heard a rustling of leaves nearby. He was not bother, he could sense one of his fellow ninja's coming to him. "Yoshimitsu. This has come for you," said the Ninja as he bowed down and gave the letter to Yoshi. "Thank You. You may leave now," said Yoshi. He already knew what it was. He sense the power and the expensive feel of the envelope in his hand. Suddenly he felt a jolt in his senses. Imminent danger…somethings going to happen. A couple of lives is gonna change…nothing new in the Iron Fist, thought Yoshi as he smirk and stood up to head towards the Iron Fist.  
  
In Arizona in a scruffy garage working on a motorbike stood the Blood Talon Hwoarang. "Damn, Kawasaki's. They don't make them as they used to…but better," said Hwoarang as he smiled arrogantly. "DAD!" shouted a young girl with red crimson streaks in her hair, and with light brown hair. She was wearing baggy pants and an indian like bracelot with a nice army print tank top. "Yeah Bernice what is it?" asked Hwoarang. "Mom gave me this. Its for you," said Bernice. "I told Julia not to disturb me when I handle my pride and joy," said Hwoarang. "Ya fix it yet? I hope you put hydraulics in the other bike for me" said Bernice as she climbed on the bike Hwoarang was fixing. "Yeah I did. What the fuck! Another Iron Fist…and Jin "I love my mommy I'd marry her in another life" Kazama is gonna be the final opponent to go through to get to the prize. Awww shit! This is what I'm talkin about. Free at last, FREE AT LAST!" said Hwoarang with glee. "Waz you so happy about?" asked Bernice. "Bay-Bah gurl. You're gonna join daddy and kick some Japanese, American, Saudi Arabian, Antartican—" said Hworang until cutoff by his daughter. "There's not such thing as Antartican dad," said Bernice. "Whatever! You in or out to join the Iron Fist with me?" asked Hworang. "Sure dad! I would love to…but isn't mom gonna have a say in- --" said Bernice. "What your mom doesn't know won't hurt her" said Hwoarang. "Oh she already knows about the Iron Fist. I'm asking if she's going to join?" asked Bernice. "God I hope not. I see her enough in my life," said Hworang. "I'm tellin" said Bernice. "Oh yeah! Then get off my damn bike," said Hworang.  
  
  
  
Nina Williams received her invitation. "Iron Fist…AGAIN! UGH! Damn Kazama's and Mishima's. I wish they all died. But…maybe a certain someone who got my target is gonna join...but then again...HE"S going to be there…No matter. Money is power…and I need to kick that Devil Masked bastard for blowing my would be victim instead of me," said Nina as she put on her shades and took her duffle bag to go to Japan.  
  
"Wow…sure feels good to wear this again…but with a new retro look," said Ling as she admire herself in the mirror with her red and white chinese fighting dress with slits on the side. And black short shorts under it, and a bunny head on the back of it. "So how do I look?" asked Ling. "You look beautiful like the first day I met ya" said Jin as he put his arms around Ling and kissed her. "Oh I remember this…But aren't you all light now instead of darkness" said Ling. "You and Kenj---you're my light" said Jin as he had his black and white fighting clothes. "You sure you're ready for this?" asked Lee as he came into the room. "Yeah…was born ready for this don't cha think" said Jin as he lifted an eyebrow. "Will you be joining Lee?" asked Ling. "No, I have business in America. But I will be here for the opening ceremonies," said Lee. "Oh, would love to fight ya again. Since you were my Uncle's other pupil," said Ling. "I'm sure one day," said Lee.  
  
"I hope Kenji comes to the tournament," said Jin. "…Let's put our fighting clothes in our duffle bags. The fights don't begin until tomorrow. And besides, you'll be surveying lots of fight," said Ling. "You're right. And keep an even closer eye to see any clues if Kenji is there,"said Jin as he started changing. "Right…," said Ling with a nervous laugh.  
  
  
  
"Here it is. The Mishima Building aka Chaoloan Headquaters," said the Cabbie. "Thanx," said Kenjiro as he stepped out. He entered the building and went up the receptionist. "Where can I sign up for the tournament?" asked Kenjiro. "Hmm…participants who don't have an invitation must sign these forms and have there profile taken along with simple questions," said the receptionist as she gave Kenjiro a clipboard with papers. "Thanx…" said Kenjiro as he force a sweet smile on the lady. Kenjiro sat down near a soft cusion chair and begain filling it out. He then heard his cellphone ring. He took out his chrome cellphone. "You know, you have to give a much better smile then that," said Masada through the other line. "Oh give me a break. Look at these ridiculous questions. What are my hobbies? Oh…um let me see…killing people for money—Oh wait, I'm playing goody puke shoes now. Practicing my fighting moves and going to school. I'm hating this already Masada," said Kenjiro. "Just fill it out. And remember…don't be yourself," said Masada as he hung up.  
  
"Are you finished sir?" asked the Receptionists. "Uh..yeah. Here ya go," said Kenjiro. "Good. Cause the senior fighters are coming in from the airport and heading towards the opening ceremony," said the Receptionists. "Kool!" said Kenjiro. "Who will I be going against?" asked Kenjiro. "You'll see in the ceremony. Now go over there to get your pic taken" said the Lady. I hate taking pics, thought Kenjiro as he forced a smile again and rolled and sigh when he walked away. 


	16. Legacy Chapter 16

Legacy  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
After Kenjiro took his profile pic. The Receptionists gave him the location of the Opening Ceremonies. Kenjiro then called for a cab and headed straight for there.  
  
Later on, Kenjiro was taken to a green grassed cliff top overlooking the vast Pacific Ocean. It was a serene place, lush green grass, the crash of the waves, the soft breeze. And.a Iron Fist banner and benches all around with a red and gold ornate mat in the center. Kenjiro then walked up to the area. Where two black-suited security guards were there. "May we please see your invitation or pass?" asked one of them. Kenjiro then gave him the card pass which make him a participant of the tournament. The Guard checked at it and the iron golden gate then opened in front of Kenjiro to walk in. Guess I came here early, thought Kenjiro.  
  
"So right. I told the guy. Hey, those aren't Good Year tires those are Michelin. I like them both but I want my Good Year. And he said "Oh we ran out of Good Year, we'll give you a free bottle of Armor All since you're-" said Paul blabbering while stuck in Japanese traffic with Marshall who was listening to his walkman. This is torture, please let Paul win the tournament so he can shut up and I won't have my lungs filled with car smoke from this traffic, thought Marshall looking around. Later on, Paul and Marshall arrived at the Golden Gated Ceremony area. "AH! Mr. Phoenix and Mr. Marshall Law, pleasure to see you back at the tournament," said one of the security guards. "Glad to be back and better then ever," said Paul as he held up the golden card.  
  
A limousine then arrived. Steve Fox then came out and look at his surroundings. He went through the Golden Gate until he saw a trenchcoat wearing blonde hair woman walking through the gate. Steve then ran up towards the gate. The security didn't stop him cause they recognized him. Steve then looked around and didn't see the woman around. I know that's you mother. Sooner or later we'll have to talk, thought Steve.  
  
Yoshimitsu arrived in his own way. He was on the little hilltop overlooking the Ceremony not that far away. He then sat down Indian style and closed his eyes enjoying the sound of the waves crashing and the pleasant breeze.  
  
A few minutes later all the participants were there from past tourneys. Christie Monteiro, Eddy Gordo, Bryan Fury, King. Then another limo arrived. There came out Lee Chaoloan, Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama. Lee then went up the podium and make a speech. Until he was interrupted by a screeching nose outside the gate. "Oh no! I know who that is," said Paul. "Yo I got an invitation. Scuse me okay," said Hwoarang barging in and his daughter looking around the Ceremony. "Oh wow! I never seen something so.fancy before Father," said Bernice. "You'll get used to it after I win the dinero when I beat loser Jin. Oh and speaking of the Devil himself-no pun intended- there he is," said Hwoarang as he approached Jin and Ling seated on red velvet golden chairs near Lee. A guard then told Hwoarang to take another seat. But Hwoarang said, "Okay you better step off. Cause I'm an invited guest. See.SEE!" said Hwoarang shoving the invitation in front of the guards face. The Guard looked unimpressed by the Blood Talon. Hwoarang then sat next to Jin. "Wow Jin you look.not a day over a thousand," said Hwoarang with an arrogant smile. "Hwoarang now is not the time for your childish acts. Now be quiet," said Jin.  
  
"So I would like to introduce you the new fighters of Tekken. AHEM! Bernice: Daughter of Hwoarang and Julia Chang," said Lee. Bernice then stood up and bowed as everyone clapped. Lee said other names until the final one. "And lastly a last minute participant. Kenichiro Kintamura: He's a freshman here but he is qualified to be here from what I see from his application, he knows various art forms. Welcome him," said Lee. Kenjiro then stood up. He wasn't used to this much attention.well maybe when he once shot someone in a nightclub straight in the face with a lot of witnesses. But this was different. Kenjiro bowed and then sat again quietly.  
  
Jin looked at the young boy intensely. Jin heart skipped a beat when he heard the boy's first name syllable, but realized that his name wasn't Kenjiro, it was Kenichiro. Similair and yet vastly different. The boy had light brown hair with white streaks. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. The boy didn't have none of Kenjiro's features, like Kenji's black hair or Ling's eyes.well.then again Kenjiro has been lost for 9 years so how could he know. The boy just looked at Lee but once in awhile looked around or put his head down. I guess he's nervous, thought Jin. Jin then looked at Bernice. She surely had Hwo's strange hair coloring sense and attitude, but also her mother's beauty and intensity. Oh if only Kenjiro were here. To show the world that Mishima offspring are not all evil and power hungry thought Jin. He then squeezed Ling's hand as he smiled at her.  
  
"So fighters of the world. It is my honor to announce another installment of the Iron Fist. You will know your schedules tomorrow. So get ready. So please enjoy our accommodations we have put for you for your stay here. Now please, get acquainted," said Lee as he stepped off the podium. Everyone stood up and started talking. Jin stood up with Ling. Paul and Marshall were talking to King. Bernice got acquainted with Christie. Kenjiro just stood around looking at everyone. "Hey I'll be down at the nearby lake okay," said Jin as he kissed Ling on the cheek. "Oh sure honey. Let me go talk with Lee before he leaves," said Ling.  
  
Kenjiro was too nervous to talk to these legendary fighters. Actually he just didn't want to bring attention to himself. Kenjiro then saw Jin walk away from the others. Kenjiro then followed discreetly behind. Later on, he saw Jin sitting and leaning on a tree trunk overlooking a calm lake. UGH! Tree hugger thought Kenjiro with disgust. Kenjiro then got out of the nearby bushes a few feet away from Jin. He sat down. I know he'll notice me. I sense something in him when my name was mentioned, thought Kenjiro.  
  
Jin then heard a rustling and saw the young man again. He had a quiet expression as he threw little pebbles in the lake. The boy then notices Jin looking at him. He then slowly stood up and walked towards him. "Oh.um.hello," said the young man with a warm smile. "Hi, um.you're Kenj--- I mean Kenichiro correct?" said Jin. "Yeah.you must be Jin Kazama. Oh you don't know what an honor it is to meet you," said Kenjiro with nervous laugh. Jin just smiled and looked down. "So.uh.you excited for the tournament?" asked Kenjiro. MASADA HELP ME! I cannot stand this suckass brownnosing Thought Kenjiro depressingly. " A bit. Your first time here. Is going to be quite an undertaking to fight these skilled warriors," said Jin. "Yeah.but my mentor teach me everything he knows. My skills is what keeps me going in life," said Kenjiro. "Oh.how so?" asked Jin. "Well, I was a homeless kid in the slums. And suddenly this nice man then teach me his style and provided me shelter and food from the streets I used to live in. And.well Martial Arts is what saved me mostly. So.I just wanted to be in the presence of greatness like you and all the others. So.um.why all of a sudden an Iron Fist?" asked Kenjiro. "Um.well.I'm looking for someone very important," said Jin.  
  
Kenjiro just stood waiting to hear who Jin was finding. But never got a response. Hmm.I wonder who it is. Must ask Masada about this, thought Kenjiro. "Hey um.maybe if I'm lucky enough. I might get to fight you in the final battle," said Kenjiro "That'd be great," said Jin with a smile. "Cool. I'll see ya around then," said Kenjiro as he left. Really sweet boy, he must've had it hard all his life. But Martial Arts kept him focused. There should be more artists like that, thought Jin as he saw Kenichiro leave.  
  
Paul and Marshall were talking to King until Hwoarang came up to them. "Oh.well, if it isn't the Justice League of Geezer Heroes. How ya doing Paul?" said Hwoarang. "Much better then you.Red," said Paul. Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's Jin at? I need to talk a few words with him, said Hwoarang. No one spoke. "FINE then. I'll find him myself," said Hwoarang. 


	17. Legacy Chapter 17

Legacy  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After a few minutes by the lake, Jin stood up and headed back where the fighters were. He then went up to Ling. "This brings back memories. Remember when I first met you here and then I realized you were also in my school?" asked Jin with a smile. "Yeah.you were always there for me. Like you are now. I couldn't believe that I would be married to the brooding, quiet guy in Math class," laughed Ling. Jin then kissed Ling until Hwoarang interrupted them. "Well, well, well, look what we have here? I'm surprised you're not kissing a picture of your mother," said Hwoarang. "Don't you have to go somewhere. Like oh.to a salon getting your roots colored," said Jin with a smirk. Hwoarang then quickly touched his hair. "NO! So.Jin I heard from Julia that you have a son. Where is he?---Oops I'm sorry he got kidnapped. Well, thank goodness. If he would've been raised by you any longer he would either die of boredom by your "I love nature and yummy sunny dayz" personality," said Hwoarang. Jin then clenched his fist. "I think it was a blessing that he got kidnapped. Maybe you'll never know, he might've inherited the Devil gene and now is some blood crazed killer we don't know about yet," said Hwoarang. "Shut up you bastard," said Jin as he narrowed his eyes at Hwoarang.  
  
"Awww Jin misses his poor lil baby. Face it Jin. You're cursed and also your offspring. You're just a mistake that should've never been conceived. But then again, how would I relish the feeling of kicking your ass in the tournament," said Hwoarang admiring his nails. Jin then punched Hwoarang. Hwoarang got in his fighting stance. "Come on you sumbitch. Show me what you got," said Hwoarang. Paul held Jin back while Marshall held Hwoarang back. "Look alright. Save this for the tournament. Hwo why can't you just go mind you own business. You'll go so low as to mention Jin's missing son," said Paul. "Whatever. Jin your son is dead and there's nothing you can do about it," laughed Hwoarang as he shrugged out of Marshall's grasp.  
  
Hwoarang then turned around to walk away until the new participate in the tournament was looking at him. "What the fuck are you looking at you punk?" asked Hwoarang with a sneer. Kenjiro just sucked his teeth with a perked eyebrow. "Who are you sucking your teeth at you freaking newbie?" asked Hwoarang as walked right up the young man's face. "Leave him alone Hwoarang," said Jin standing besides Kenjiro. "Jin go the hell. I'm gonna break you so easily like this newbie here. But if I don't get that honor, my daughter Bernice will do the same," said Hwoarang. "Dad? I hope you're not making trouble. I'm gonna call mom if you do," said Bernice as she took out her cellphone. "NO! No.that won't be necessary," said Hwoarang snatching the cellphone. "Good. Let's go then and practice," said Bernice with her hands on her hips. "Later'z," said Hwoarang.  
  
"So that's the infamous Hwoarang. Your longtime rival," said Kenjiro. "Yeah. I'm sorry.if he threatened you. That's Hwo all the time," said Jin. "Oh no need to apologize. I've seen plenty of those kind of guys when I used to live in the street," said Kenjiro. Jin just smiled. "Hey um.let me introduce you to my friends and wife," said Jin. "This is my best friend Paul Phoenix and his friend Marshall Law," said Jin. "Oh hey kid how ya doin? So think you're tough enough to hang with the big dawgs?" said Paul. "I hope so," said Kenjiro as he shook Paul's hand. "Welcome to the tournament," said Marshall. "Thanks," said Kenjiro. UGH! I wish I could fight them already. All this bullshit is starting to stink," thought Kenjiro as he forced a nice smile on them. "And this here is my wife, Ling Xiaoyu," said Jin as he put an arm around her. "Glad to meet you," said Kenjiro as he bowed. "Thank you young man. I'm sure you'll do well in the tournament. So where ya from?" asked Ling. "Uh.i.I'm from New York City," said Kenjiro. "Oh.my hometown," said Paul. "Kool," said Kenjiro. Oh give me a break, thought Kenjiro. Afraid that Ling would ask more questions Kenjiro said "Um.look I gotta go. Gotta get ready for the fights tomorrow. Do ya know when the schedules are up?" asked Kenjiro. "Yeah, 12pm. I hope to see you there," said Jin. "Thanx.well see ya, " said Kenjiro as he quickly left.  
  
"He's a sweet kid. Pretty secluded I sense. But really nice," said Ling. "Yeah.I think he'll get far in the tournament," said Jin as he saw Kenjiro walk away.  
  
Kenjiro then got into his hotel room where the company acquired for him during his stay for the tourny. Kenjiro then closed the door and threw his duffle bag on the bed. He then jumped on the bed and put his hands behind his head relaxing. Then he heard the cellphone ring. "Yes Masada?" said Kenjiro. "I see that you're already progressing in getting close with Jin. I knew you would play this part to perfection. You just have.that kinda face," answered Masada. "Yeah right. I hope this tourny finished sooner then it started. I'm already getting fed up with socializing with these wannabe Big Brothers," said Kenjiro. "Yes well, besides socializing you'll be happy to know you'll be fighting them anytime soon. BUT.always remember the main directive: Get to the secret facility. I'm counting on you," said Masada. "Aren't you going to join," asked Kenjiro. "Maybe.don't be surprised if I saw your match between Jin Kazama from a distance," said Masada. "I'll guarantee you'll get your best match from me," said Kenjiro. "Masada, there was something Jin said that poked some curiosity in me. He said he was looking for someone. Do you know who might that be?" asked Kenjiro. "...Kenjiro it does not matter. All what matters is the information for the facility. And don't be too curious. Like the saying "Curiousity kills the cat" GOT IT?" said Masada angrily. "Yes sir," said Kenjiro."See that you won't lose.at any cost," said Masada as he hung up. "Yeah.but the cat came back when it got satisfied," said Kenjiro softly.  
  
It was 9 am and Kenjiro woke up. He had only 2 hours to practice his kata and stretch before the schedule announcement. He was out in the vast green yard where some of the fighters were at. He saw Hwoarang and his daughter.what's her name, Bernice? Practicing there kata's. Kenjiro just sat down on the grass near a little fountain. He watch Hwo's and Bernice's moves intently. So fluid but with strength in each kick. Kenjiro vision then started to get blurry. His head starting aching. Suddenly he envisioned a memory of some sort:  
  
"Alright Kenji stay aware of your footsteps" said the soft male voice. "Okay.," said the voice of a young boy. "There you go. You got it. I'm so proud of you," said the male voice.  
  
The vision was blurry and he couldn't see the man's face when he hugged.him. That's me? Then it must be Masada.but Masada never speaks so softly. Its always in a strict voice, thought Kenjiro. Kenjiro then felt a jolt of pain in his head again. Another memory:  
  
"Here.you'll feel better with this," said the male voice as he spoon-fed him some type of medicine. The man then caressed his hair lightly kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Kenjiro's headache starting getting worse, that he had to hold his head and shut his eyes. Suddenly he felt something wet slid down his eyes.then nose.then ears.and mouth. Kenjiro touched it. It was blood. He then looked at his reflection on the fountain pond. Blood was welling out of each feature from his face. Kenjiro then splashed some water on his face to cool himself off and to wash the blood away. The headache started to dwindle away. Kenjiro then took a deep breath. I wonder who that man was? I can't see his features.just hear his voice, thought Kenjiro. And that can't be me. I lived in the streets since I was young. Nobody was ever that nice to me, thought Kenjiro as he stared at his reflection. 


	18. Legacy Chapter 18

Legacy  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
It was 10am for the schedule announcements for the fighters. Paul was the first one to be there with a groggy-looking Marshall by his side. Others came after that. Soon the whole room was filled up with fighters. Lee soon came up on the stage to announce the line-up. "JIN! HEY! Over here!" shouted Paul near Marshall's ear. Marshall jumped cause he was still half- asleep. "PAUL!" yelled Marshall. "WHAT?-Oops I mean what is it?" asked Paul. "Don't scream in my EAR!" said Marshall. Jin then came over with Ling by his side, until Hwoarang got in his way. "This is the beginning of the end for you Jin. Get ready for me. I won't be so easy like our past tournament matches," said Hwoarang with his arms crossed. "I'm sure.Now will you excuse me," said Jin as he was about to walk away. Hwoarang then stuck his foot out. But Jin knew Hwoarang then Hwoarang knew himself. He walked over it. "Still up to your old, tired tricks I see," said Jin. Hwoarang then clenched his teeth in anger.  
  
"Well, if isn't the son I always wanted," said Paul as he softly hit Jin on the back. "Oh Paul.thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me, "said Jin with a smile. Kazuya never was a real father to me.cause.I never got to know him long enough, thought Jin sadly. "Yeah.well. Okay stop. Don't let me be all mushy.cause.um..Marshall hates that," said Paul. "Right..," said Marshall with a puzzled look. "Hey have you seen that Kenichiro kid?" asked Jin. "Hmm.I think that's him over there right?" said Paul unsure, scanning the room. Jin then looked where Paul was looking. It sure was the young kid again. This time he was wearing a white bandanna, black baggy jeans with pockets on the legs, and a white wifebeater shirt showing his taut muscle.  
  
Kenichiro entered the vast crowded room. He looked around until he saw Jin looking at him and waving him over. If that isn't a sign I'm in his good side, then what is? I'll have that map soon enough, thought Kenji as he walked over with a smile. Hwoarang then noticed the kid. He just narrowed his eyes. There's something about him that creeps me out for some reason, thought Hwoarang. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Jin. "I'm.okay. A bit nervous though," said Kenjiro. "That's normal. Hey I wanted to ask you---" said Jin until he got interrupted by the booming voice of his Uncle Lee. "Well, as ya all know. Today I will be announcing the matches for every single fighter here. So um.let's begin. Paul Phoenix you will be facing Eddy Gordo. Winner of that round after will know there next fight," said Lee as he looked at the list on the screen as it lit up showing the match with Paul and Eddy's profile pic. Paul then smiled.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, you will be facing.Steve Fox," said Lee. Ling's eyes then lit up. I remember Steve, such a sweet young man, thought Ling. Ling then felt a smile tap on her shoulder. She then looked around and saw Steve with a bright smile. "Think ya ready for me?" said Steve. Ling couldn't help but blush.especially with Jin right next to her. Jin didn't notice, he was too caught up in the battle announcements. "YO just holla at what jerk-off I'm going to kick into oblivion," shouted Hwoarang. "DAD! Stop it," said Bernice. "Aight, aight," said Hwoarang. "Hwoarang will be facing Bryan Fury," said Lee as he rolled his eyes. "Kool. I'm gonna be killin me some psycho-zombie crooked cop-oops sorry that's Lei," said Hwoarang. He then got a dirty look from Lei. Hwoarang just smiled.  
  
"Bernice will be fighting against Christie Monteiro," said Lee. Bernice and Christie started beginning to be good friends since the Iron Fist started. Bernice smiled and so did Christie a couple of feet away where she was standing next to Eddy.  
  
Lee said other names until the names Yoshimitsu and Nina Williams were mentioned. DAMN THEM! I knew they would be in the tournament. But if I know something about Nina.its that she has blood ties to one of the fighters here. Yoshimitsu. I will look forward to see again. I just can't face them now.they might reveal my true identity to Jin or his friends, thought Kenjiro with a devilish smile. Lee stated other matches until Kenji's was up. Kenjiro got nervous at that moment. Weird, I never get nervous, thought Kenjiro. Jin just looked at him and told him to calm down. "Kenichiro Kintamura will be facing.King," said Lee. "KING! Woe! You better be up to your skills. King can break you in two.literally," said Paul. Jin then saw Kenji's profile pic light up in the screen next to King. That's strange.I see a slight resemblance.nah.maybe I'm just hoping too much, thought Jin.  
  
"Fights are to take place at 1pm. You have three hours to prepare," said Lee. Everyone was in a scrabble talking to there opponents and some going out in the yard to stretch and prepare for their upcoming fights. "I guess I'd better go prepare then," said Kenjiro as he was about to walk away. "Hey.um.since I will be the main so called "boss"for the tournament and have no fights schedule. You mind if I watch your match between King and you?" asked Jin. "Uh.um.sure.that'd be kool," said Kenjiro. He doesn't know how I would fight my opponents. Without mercy or remorse, thought Kenjiro.  
  
Masada was one of the attendees. He saw Kenjiro and Jin get along quite nicely.like any father and son should, thought Masada. Kenjiro didn't know Masada was there. Kenjiro walked away with a smile as Jin just looked after him as he went. Jin surely senses something but is denying it. Oh.I have the most perfect idea now, thought Masada. Masada was about to walk away until he collided shoulders with Ling. "Oh I'm sorry." said Ling until she looked up at the man. " Its okay,"said Masada with a deep voice. "Wait, do I know you?" asked Ling. Masada then stopped without turning back said "You don't know me. But you know OF me," said Masada simply as he walked away. Ling just stood there with a puzzled look.  
  
It was 12pm and Jin was sitting next to his favorite lake. So serene and yet tranquil, he then started remembering something his mother said to him years ago:  
  
Jun Kazama was near a rocky cliff as she let the falcon fly away from her gloved forearm. "Mom, I think I see something on that little tree branch there," said Young Jin as he walked over to it. Jun walked over to where her son was. "Oh.yes. The falcon is having children. See, those are her eggs. Like right now the father is coming to protect them," said Jun as she put her hand on top of Jin's shoulders. Jin just smiled as a baby falcon hatched out. "Awww its so cute," said Jin. "Yes.one day you'll have your own children Jin. And will love them as much as I do you," said Jun as she hugged her son. Jin just giggled. "I wish.I wish I knew my real father," said Jin sadly. "I'm sure he would've been proud of you," said Jun as a hint of sadness crossed her face. "When I have a son.I'll love him and teach him my style. Like you taught me," said Jin hugging his mother's arm.  
  
A teardrop slid down Jin's cheek. Oh how I miss you mother.and yeah you to also father, thought Jin. Jin then took out a file with all the profile pics of the fighters. Steve Fox.hmm.I always remember he used to hang around with Julia and Ling a lot, thought Jin. Kenichiro, there's something about him.can he be Kenjiro? I guess only way to be certain is to hang around him as much as possible.then I'll notice. I sense that he's hiding something.like some repressed pain, thought Jin as he stared at Kenichiro's pic. Jin then looked up at the color of the sky. He knew when 1pm was near without a watch to guide him. A trick his mother taught him. He then stood up to go see Kenichiro's match.  
  
Masada then looked from the darkness of the tree shadows, as an eerie smile crept his lips.  
  
Next chapter will be action scene with Kenjiro against King and other surprises. Stayed tuned 


	19. Legacy Chapter 19

Legacy  
  
Chapter 19  
  
All over the world the Iron Fists was being broadcast. From Paris to New York, everyone was in front of a screen watching it. In New York City a bunch of guys around a futuristic looking part of the city with neon lights and a big screen up above a black chalkboard on a stage,where all the names of the fighters were written. "Okay, take ya bets people. Newcomer but from right here representin the NYC ,Kenichiro and King are gonna fight," said a rich Spanish accented man taking money and giving papers with the name of either King or Kenichiro. Everyone was yelling and in a frenzy to gamble. The thick accented man then put 95% of the bets went to King, cause he's a veteran in Tekken. The last 5 or so percents went to Kenjiro. Lee's voice then boomed out of the big screen above the chalkboard. "Okay no more bets. Fight is about to begin, " said the Spanish man sending everyone to back away.  
  
Kenjiro then entered an arena with a bunch of people around a wrestling ring though it didn't have the ropes around it. Kenjiro then walked up the ring and stood there waiting for his opponent to arrive. Suddenly a big blast was heard and fireworks went array as King made his entrance. He was wearing a black cape with his tiger masks of course. The green eyes almost glowing as he made his way down the aisle. He then spread his arms as his cape came falling off and revealing his statuesque body. Everyone cheered. People were showering the arena with camera flashes everyone. It was like being in space and the stars bursting. Kenjiro just looked around. Oh Jeez, what's next a parade, thought Kenjiro. Kenjiro then notice Jin sitting front row center. Kenjiro smiled and also Jin. Jin then lip-synched to stay focus. Kenjiro then nodded his head. Who the hell does he think he is my martial arts instructor? I know that I have to focus, thought Kenjiro and he did some stretches.  
  
Everyone then stood quiet. As King approached Kenjiro ready to fight. Kenjiro then went into his fighting stance. King just stood there until he quickly unleashed an his Elbow Sting (d/f 1) upon Kenjiro's face. Woe! He's fast for his size, thought Kenjiro as he staggered back in surprised and touched his nose. Kenjiro then just shook it off as he did Ling's Ginger Snap (u, 1+2, 3+4) punches as he side-step besides King. I can't face him head on. I have to be sneaky, he's not fast enough.for me yet, thought Kenjiro. King went on one knee, as he then did his Leg Breaker (while crouching, d/f 1) on Kenjiro's leg.  
  
Kenjiro then got sweeped off his feet by that move. Kenjiro then bounced back up on his feet. As he did Jin's Demon Lift Kicks (d, 3+4) King got hit on his stomach and his face. Sending him stepping back. HA! Now you're in defense, thought Kenjiro with a smirk. King then out of nowhere did his Jaguar Larlat ( F 1+2) clothesline on Kenjiro. But Kenjiro was fast enough to duck it though. Kenjiro had his back turned on King in his Rain Dance stance as he did Ling's Juggle Mistrust Kick ( RDS 4) Hitting King behind the head.  
  
Jin had a puzzled and a bit of a surprised look. How does he know Ling's art form? Maybe he also was a pupil of Wang Jinrey. While King's back was turn he then did his Blind Kick move on Kenjiro ( BT 3) Kenjiro felt immense pain on his crotch. He to also has back-turned moves?, thought Kenjiro. Kenjiro then went on his knees. King was approaching until Kenjiro did Jun's Moon Scent kicks ( WS +3 or FC b+3). King got a face full of kicks form that move. As his head snapped up. Now's my chance thought Kenjiro as he did Jun's White Heron Dance ( 1+4, 2 , 4) on King. But before Kenjiro could lay the Crecent Kick from that set, King caught his leg and put it in a Boston Crab ( 2+4_2+5) on Kenjiro's leg. Kenjiro was on his stomach feeling tremedous pressure on his back. I GOT TO FIGHT THIS!, thought Kenjiro as he dug his nails into the ring pavement. He then with his free leg did a kick to the side of King's face letting his leg go.  
  
Kenjiro then did Jin's Mid Kick (F+3) as King spun in the air and fell. But suddenly King stood up a little, side-step and delivered a Deadly Boomerang drop kick to Kenjiro's face (SS+3+4) Kenjiro got the air kick out of him from that move. He layed in a fetal position holding his face. Suddenly King turned him around to his back (d/b+(1+3_2+4)) as he layed the Figure Four Leg Lock on Kenjiro( d/b 1+2) No my knee. I've always had a problem with that darn knee, I don't know why, thought Kenjiro as he screamed out in pain of the pressure on his knee. Everyone was shouting and cheering for King.  
  
Jin looked worried for a second. I just met him, why do I feel such concern for him?, though Jin. I have to reverse it on him. Or he'll fuck up my knee then it already is, thought Kenjiro. He then did his parry on King's Figure Four. Little by little, GOT IT! Thought Kenjiro with clench teeth and sweat stinging his eyes. King tried to reverse it but to no avail. Kenjiro hold the move for a minute he then let go. Kenjiro then did Jin's Demon Scissors Kicks ( 3,4) on King. King grabbed his stomach. Kenjiro then got on top of King as he gave him a barrage of punches then grab his arm and put it in an Jin's Cross Arm Lock ( Ultimate tackle 1+2). But King with his free arm punch Kenjiro straight in the face. Kenjiro touched his face as he stood up. King got up quickly and did a DDT ( D,d/b, d,d/b,+1+2). King then approached Kenjiro. But Kenjiro did Ling's Lotus Twist (FC, d/d+2,1). King staggered. Kenjiro then did Jun's Crecent Kick (f, 4) as King flew to the other side of the mat. King then ran, then leaped into the air for a Diving Body Press. But Kenjiro saw it coming and did Ling's Storming Flower (d/b+1) King then got hit midair as he flew back like someone having an elastic band around his waist and pulling him back, as he hit the ground outside the wrestling ring. The audience was in shock and gasps were heard all over.  
  
King crashed on the feet of the front rowers, including Jin. Jin then looked down and saw the exhausted King. The Iron Fists official then held up Kenjiro's arm as the official winner of the match. Jin had to speak with him. How did he know those moves? Can he.could he?, Thought Jin as he stood up and tried to get to where Kenjiro was.  
  
"Later on in the night you will know your opponent for tomorrow. So for right now enjoy the win," said the Official. Cameras started flashing at a fallen King and the victor of the match.  
  
Later on Kenjiro was in front of his hotel where there was a vast yard and pool. Kenjiro just sat on a chair feeling the nice breeze and it sent some water sprinkles towards him. Kenjiro sense someone coming towards him. "Jin.hey. Did ya like my match?" said Kenjiro. "Yes. it was very entertaining," said Jin as he sat next to Kenjiro. "Wow, King's strength and stamina were surprising for his stature," said Kenjiro. "Yeah.I know cause I've fought him before in a past match long ago, "laughed Jin. Kenjiro just nodded his head. "I wanted to know.how did you learn those moves?" asked Jin facing him. "What? I've known these moves all my life. I think it just came naturally. I just made them up. Why?" asked Kenjiro curiously. "Its just that.no one can do those moves without knowing there purposes and how to execute them efficiently. But its like. How can you know my moves and my wife's moves and my mother's. Its.you're so young when I had the past Iron Fists. I don't think you were even born yet," said Jin confused.  
  
"Well, I had a instructor Jin. I didn't just teach myself. Though I do have some self-taught moves. But.well.I admire your fighting style. Don't get me wrong. I can't perform some of the moves you do," said Kenjiro. "Which one's?" asked Jin curiously. "That's for me to know and you to find out.until OUR match," said Kenjiro as he smiled. Jin just laughed. "Well.its quite strange that someone whose never been taught Kazama-ryu or Ling's RDS form or my form.knows all this. Was your instructor Wang Jinrey?" asked Jin. "Jin, I met your wife. If her Uncle taught me, wouldn't she recognize me?" said Kenjiro as he looked at the moon. "Yeah.yeah I guess so huh. Its just that I thought you were my." said Jin as he look down sadly. "Your what?" asked Kenjiro. "Nothing. Hey how about later on you come to my house and have some dinner with my wife and me," said Jin with a smile as he wiped a tear off his cheek. "Uh.sure. I'll see.ok?" said Kenjiro putting on a worried faced. Jeez, is this guy crying? And for what, thought Kenjiro annoyed. "Cool. I'll see ya later on then, "said Jin as he lit up and walked away.  
  
A few minutes later Kenjiro got up and was walking in a lush rose bush garden. Kenjiro sensed someone behind one of them. He used his psychic power and realized who it was. "Nina you can step out now," said Kenjiro grabbing a red rose carefully. "You freaking bastard. You got MY target and I couldn't collect the doe. You're gonna pay.NOW!" said Nina as she took out her dagger from her leg strap. Kenjiro just smirked and did a soft laughed, but yet wicked. "Hey.out with the old, in with the new and improved. Besides, your employer also sent me on the same mission. They wanted to know how efficient you were since you failed at other missions in the past.oh like killing the Mishima's or even.your own relative," said Kenjiro as he looked up at Nina. Nina then gasped. How did he know about Steve?, thought Nina. "Actually I didn't.until now. I was mentioning your sister Anna Williams. But this is also refreshing news," said Kenjiro with a broad smile. "What are you? Psychic or some shit?" said Nina getting angry. "Something like that.maybe even more soon," said Kenjiro as he touched the rose petals.  
  
"What do you want? Who the hell are you?" said Nina about to snipe the knife at Kenjiro's neck. "That's for me to know.and you to find out when I please," said Kenjiro. "You've been hanging around Jin Kazama ever since the Iron Fists started. Just to let you know. He's not easy to kill," said Nina. Kenjiro then laughed. "Nina, Nina. Of course he's not easy to kill.for YOU. You can't even fight yourself out of a paper bag. You're an embarrassment to the skill of Assassination," said Kenjiro with his arms crossed. "Not if I screw it up for you like you did me. And tell Jin your TRUE identity. That you're some punk-ass kid out to collect a price on Jin's head," said Nina. Kenjiro then had a dark look in his eyes. He then approached Nina and put the rose in her hand while holding onto her hand which held it. "If you so much.And I mean like mentioning my name to either Jin or any other of his measly friends. I will torture you," said Kenjiro narrowing his eyes right in Nina's face. "You can't hurt m-" said Nina until she got cutoff by Kenjiro. "But I know the way to hurt you is to hurt your son.Steve Fox," said Kenjiro tightening her hand around the stem of the rose. Nina's hand started bleeding from the sharp torns on the rose stem. "Don't you dare touch him," said Nina with a worried face.  
  
"AH! I see you just keep a hard shell around your son for his protection. You don't want him involved in your life.cause you know he's an easy target. So you do have motherly instincts, "Kenjiro then laughed as he squeezed Nina's hand into the rosestem more. Blood well out of Nina's hands as she winced in pain a little. Feeling the torns beneath her skin. "I would advise you not to tell no one. Understood?" said Kenjiro as he led go. Nina then nodded her head reluctantly. "Good.you may go now," said Kenjiro as he put up the fake smile he's been using on Jin. Nina then walked back and left.  
  
Kenjiro then walked out of the rose garden as he saw Steve Fox walk into his limo. As long as she keeps that mouth of her shut, no harm will come to the little baby boy.unless I'm bored, thought Kenjiro with a devilish smile. Kenjiro then smiled and looked down at his watch. Hmm.few minutes with my date with Ling and Jin. Oh how.dull, thought Kenjiro as he walked into the hotel to get properly dress for the dinner. 


	20. Chapter 20

Legacy  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Hwoarang and his daughter Bernice were hearing some rap music. Hwoarang was smoking out in the balcony, while Bernice look through her CD's. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Bernice then opened the door and saw her mother, Julia, in front of her with a duffle bag. "Mom!" said Bernice as she hugged her mother. "Hey honey. How are you and your father doing?" asked Julia. "Well, dad is kool as always. And I'm all good" said Bernice. "Hwoarang is kool huh? That can only mean trouble" said Julia. Hwoarang then came in the room and saw Julia. "What are you doing here?" asked Hwoarang with his cigarette still in his mouth. "Well, I'm in the tournament, that's what I'm doing here" said Julia as she stepped up to Hwoarang. " Julia.you know I'll beat your ass" said Hwoarang with an arch brow. "I doubt it. I might be your wife. But once our match starts.if we even have a match against each other.I will be your opponent" said Julia as she smiled. "Fine.you'll just be another victim," said Hwoarang as he blew some smoke.  
  
Later on after talking to Hwoarang, she went into her room and put her clothes in the drawers. Julia then later on went outside in the lush garden. She heard a noise. She then saw Steve Fox coming out. "Steve." said Julia. "Julia.hey" said Steve as walked up to her. "Um.so.what are you doing here?" said Julia not trying to look into his eyes. "Trying to look for my mother, Nina," said Steve with a sad expression on his face. "Oh.well, good luck finding her. She sure does know how to creep around," said Julia. "Why are you like this?" asked Steve. "Like what?" said Julia. "Like nothing happened between us in the past tournament" said Steve. "Nothing happened. It.was just a mistake. We just had things in common. I was adopted and went to a college. You were adopted also and went to an Ivy League college. Nothing more" said Julia. "What about the kiss?" said Steve. "The.kiss. Right.um.it was a mistake. I didn't mean to lead you on," said Julia. "Oh really. Few months later you started going out with Hwo. Few years passed and then ya married him. Why.why couldn't you.You know." said Steve trying to find the words. " You mean marry you?" said Julia. "Yeah. Hwoarang has immense talent no doubt. But he's so out of control and he's so rebellious and he doesn't treat you that great," said Steve. "Well, that's what you see. Sometimes Hwo can be very.romantic.and he loves Bernice dearly," said Julia.  
  
"I guess.not to mention he's a loud mouth braggert" said Steve with his arms crossed. "Listen, I hope we can be friends," said Julia with a smile. "Yeah.friends," said Steve as he left. Julia then put her head down. A few minutes later she smelled smoke. She saw Hwo coming besides her. "I want you out of the tourny," said Hwoarang. "No. I want to be in the tournament. I.just want to give it a last go. I also wanted to see.friends that I haven't seen in years," said Julia. "That's fine and good. But.Julia we might have to face each other. I.I.I don't want to hurt you.ok," said Hwoarang with a worried expression. "I know its part of the regime. We're in a fighting tournament Hwo. You can't go easy on me. As a matter of fact, I want you to do your best on me," said Julia. "Well, don't be bitching when we get home that I wasn't fair and easy on you cause you're my wife," said Hwoarang. "Of course not. Oh and one thing.don't you be starting with Jin okay. He's been through a tough time, losing his son and all. Poor kid, first his mother, then.well, ya know the rest," said Julia. "Julia my sweet, naïve of a wife. I want Jin to be angry at me. I heard that's when he's at his best," said Hwoarang.  
  
"I don't know. I sense some deep sadness.and an uncontrollable anger Hwoarang. You shouldn't put personal affairs in this," said Julia. "Listen, you don't tell me what to do," said Hwoarang angrily. "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying-" said Julia until enterrupted. "I really don't give a rat's ass if Jin lost his kid. It's not my problem. If he weren't such a sissy do-gooder, it wouldn't have happened. Someone touch my child, they're dead before they even take another breath," said Hwoarang. Julia then hugged Hwoarang. " Hmm.I don't know if even YOU"LL be breathing if you keep smoking like that. I know you would protect our daughter. But.it was something Jin couldn't control. Hopefully he'll find peace within himself and his family," said Julia. "Whatever, I just want to kick his goody-boy ass," said Hwoarang. "You'll never change," said Julia. "Ya damn straight. What you see and hear is what you get," said Hwoarang as he blew smoke.  
  
Kenjiro arrived at Jin and Ling's house. Kenjiro knocked at the door and was greeted by Xiaoyu. "Oh hello, come in please," said Xiaoyu. Kenjiro then came abruptly. The house was in a nice soft white inside. He saw pictures on a shelf. Kenjiro then got this urge to look at them closely. "Jin our guests is here," shouted Xiaoyu. Jin then came in with a smile. "Oh I see you're admiring my pictures," said Jin. "Yeah. Oh this must be a pic of when you first entered the tournament no?" said Kenjiro holding up a picture of Jin with his flame pants on while striking a pose. "Yes. I like the pic, but it just brings back too many memories of vengeance and True Ogre and all," said Jin looking away. "But I find ya sexy," said Xiaoyu as she hugged Jin from behind. Jin just laughed. Oh brother, am I going to see this every day, thougth Kenjiro. Kenjiro then saw a pic of a woman he's seen before. Kenjiro then quickly grabbed the pic. "Who is this?" said Kenjiro staring at the pic. "That's my mother. Jun," said Jin with a soft smile as he looked at the pic. I've seen her before. From a distance though, or was it a dream.or a vision? Kenjiro thought vaguely. There was a long silence.  
  
"Is something wrong Kenichiro?" asked Jin. "No, nothing. I just thought I saw someone that looked like her," said Kenjiro. "Really? Where?" said Jin surprised, he felt his heart skip a beat. "Kenichiro, Jun has been dead for some years now," said Xiaoyu. "Oh.I didn't know. Sorry about that," said Kenjiro. Then it must be some dead entity invading my psychic visions. But why does she come to me? Kenjiro thought. "Its okay. I still have memories of her. That keeps us bonded forever," said Jin. Oh God! What's next, he's going to recite a fucking poem of Xiaoyu, thought Kenjiro. Panda then came walking in. Kenjiro just looked at it. "Oh this is Panda. She won't hurt you. She's nice as a kitten," said Xiaoyu as she rubs Panda's head. Panda then started sniffing and then suddenly ran to Kenjiro and started cuddling up to his leg and trying to crawl up. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" said Kenjiro abruptly as he pushed the Panda away and got into his fighting stance. "Don't worry. Panda won't attack you.if provoked though," said Jin a bit shock at Kenichiro's outburst. "Sorry. I just.sorry," said Kenjiro. "Its okay. Panda you go outside now okay," said Xiaoyu as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey I'm having some other guests over. Paul, Marshall, Yoshimitsu," said Jin. "Did you just say Yoshimitsu?" said Kenjiro. "Yes. I know, he's the leader of the Manji clan and all. But.he's helped me through a lot also. He's a very good listener," said Jin. "Um.oh look at the time. I gotta go. I just forgot I need to go somewhere and um.ya know.do stuff," said Kenjiro. "Now? Can it wait until later?" said Jin. "NO. Look it was nice of you and all to invite me. But.I'm running late I gotta go," said Kenjiro as he opened the front door and saw Yoshimitsu right there in front of him. Kenjiro then gasped and hid his face. If he finds out who I really am, it's all over, thought Kenjiro. Yoshmitsu wasn't surprised by the guys reaction, scary masks sometimes does that to a person. But.Yoshi also sensed something very familiar about him. "Kenichiro what's wrong? Yoshi won't hurt you," said Jin as he tried to put his hand on Kenjiro's shoulder. Kenjiro had never been touched like that. And he didn't like it. Fuck the mission. I hate this shit, thought Kenjiro. Kenjiro then shrugged Jin's hand off his shoulder. Jin was kinda puzzled at Kenichiro's reaction. Why is he like this all of a sudden? Thought Jin.  
  
How dare he touch me like that? Thought Kenjiro angrily "Look I'm leaving alright," said Kenjiro through clenched teeth. Kenjiro still hid his face from Yoshimitsu. Kenjiro then made a run for it and hit Yoshimitsu along the shoulder as he ran. Jin just looked on as Kenjiro went. Yoshimitsu looked also as Kenjiro ran. There something about that kid, thought Yoshi. "Who is that?" asked Yoshi. "That's a new participant in the tournament. His name is Kenichiro Kintamura," said Jin. KINTAMURA!!! No..it can't be. I only know of one person with that name. Masada Kintamura. And if they're related..Jin and Ling might be in great danger, thought Yoshi. "Hmm.do you know his fighting style?" asked Yoshi. " Weird thing is.he knew some of Xiaoyu, my mother's and my moves.also some other moves that he does from what I heard. But its weird.he told me he learned our moves from watching older tapes of our matches. I don't know..that kid. I just have this feeling that," said Jin trying to find the words. Xiaoyu knew what Jin was going to say. Everytime when Jin was in the city, he would see a playground of a dojo with kids in it. Wondering if any of them is Kenjiro, thought Xiaoyu sadly. " Jin.he's not Kenjiro if you're thinking that. He's.just a boy that had a tough life.ok?" said Xiaoyu. "I understand," said Jin. I don't know. I need to find out more about about that kid.and soon. Cause if he's anyway connected to Masada, then that only means danger in who he gets associated with, thought Yoshimitsu.  
  
" Are you sure Yoshimitsu didn't see your face?" asked Masada talking through his cellphone at Kenjiro. "I don't think so. I hid my face. But I know we're going to have a match soon. And that could be trouble," said Kenjiro talking on his cellphone, in the center of the bamboo tree woods. Panda was walking nearby eating some bamboo. "If ya do face him.make sure he doesn't come out a victor. Or else.kill him, simple as that. I can't afford that peace-loving-intergalactic garbage to tell Jin your true identity," said Masada. " Well, I think if we do have a match schedule.Yoshi will be forced into early retirement from the fighting stage UGH!!! That damn panda again," said Kenjiro with a irritated look. "What is it?" asked Masada. "Ling Xiaoyu's panda. Looks like Mrs, Kazama is not such a great panda caretaker after all. You know something could happen to it like umm.well, I'm going to have some fun and show my badboy side to this useless fluff," said Kenjiro as he clapped his hands for panda to come to him.  
  
Panda then came thinking that the son of her caretaker was welcoming her with open arms. Panda then looked up at Kenjiro with innocent eyes and rubbing her fur against his legs. "Yes and you know if pets aren't take care of properly," said Masada knowing what Kenjiro was going to do. Kenjiro then petted Panda's head as he took out his sai's and stabbed the poor panda. "Awww damnit. I shouldn't of gotten caught up in the excitement. My shirt," said Kenjiro as he looked at his hands and his clothing that was drenched in panda's blood. " Kenjiro hide the body somewhere. I have a great idea to torture our target a little," said Masada as he hung up. Later on Kenjiro dragged Panda's body near a little valley with a small pond. He dragged Panda by her two front legs. He then later threw some leaves over her body. Kenjiro then cleansed the blood off of his hands and clothes in the small pond. The pond was now light red.  
  
Jin was at his usual spot near the lake. He had the little get together with Paul, Marshall and Yoshimitsu. He was concerned about Kenichiro and why he left so abruptly. He remembered that Kenichiro got alerted by Yoshimitsu's name coming up, thought Jin as he slowly shut his eyes. Suddenly he heard someone come out. NO. It can't be, Kenjiro?, thought Jin now believing his eyes. Kenjiro looked the same the day that he was kidnapped, same clothes and all, and still a little boy. But that can't be. He's been missing for almost a decade now, thought Jin his eyes wide like saucers. Kenjiro then looked up and smiled. "DAD!!!," said Kenjiro as he waved. "Ken, KENJIRO!!!" said Jin as he ran towards him. Kenjiro then giggled and ran into the forests. "Kenjiro wait!" shouted Jin as he ran after him. "Over here daddy," said Kenjiro walking towards a small pond. Jin ran as fast as he could. Kenjiro stood there waiting for him, but his clothes had some dark red spots in them. Jin then stopped and looked at his son. He couldn't believe his eyes. All this time searching. He finally found him. I knew having another Iron Fists would bring him back to me, thought Jin as he walk slowly towards him. Kenjiro then smiled. "I miss you and mommy. So much," said Kenjiro sadly putting his head. Jin felt his heart burst and he felt a tear slid down his cheek. "My son! Oh God! My baby boy," said Jin as he hugged his son and didn't let go. " I wish I had spent more time with ya," said Kenjiro not hugging Jin. "Now you'll have all the time in the world with us. I'll never let you out of my sight," said Jin as he smelled Kenjiro. " I suffered when I died.and I realized now.I always hated you," said Kenjiro. Jin was puzzled and shocked. How can Kenjiro say that when he's holding him in his arms? Jin then felt fur on his cheek. What is this? Thought Jin. Jin slowly took his arms off Kenjiro. He then look and to his horror he saw a bloody panda he was holding all along. Jin gasped for air, and then let out a heart-wrenching scream.  
  
Masada was a few feet away with his eyes clothes. Putting mirage images into Jin's head. He was careful though. Cause he knew Jin also had some psychic powers. "Wow.I feel all tingly inside," said Masada as he smiled and saw Jin put his head down and weeped. Masada then leaned on a tree and savored every moment of Jin's torment.  
  
Angel looked from afar. She felt an immense sadness hinder her heart. She saw Jin crying with his face in his hands. "Masada. Don't you ever learn? Now when you sleep I will show you your future," said Angel. 


	21. Chapter 21

Legacy  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
"NO!" shouted Masada as he sat up and with a cold sweat. No.it can't be, thought Masada. Suddenly a pure white light appeared at the end of his bed before him. "Yes it will be. Kintamura, Masada. That's how you will repent for your past sins," said Angel. "Who are you?" asked Masada grabbing his revolver that was under his pillow and pointing it at the celestial figure. "I'm Angel. But you also know me as The Lady Behind the Screen. I'm your employer," said Angel. "Never knew God sent his servants to hire mercenaries," said Masada as he smirked. "No. I only hired you to enhanced Kenjiro's gift. I told my Lord to pick you. Cause I knew in some way there might be some good in you. But now, I know, that your soul is tainted. And you tainted Kenjiro along with you. Oh forgive me Lord," said Angel sadly. Masada then laughed. "LADY! I'm a fucking mercenary, not some tutor. You just wanted me to teach Kenjiro how to intensify his psychic powers. Oh.you stupid fool. I saw more to him then just that. I saw a warrior with immense talent, with powers to influence the most feeble minds. His skills are unprecedented. He is the most efficient killer I've seen in years. Like almost.a living archangel of death.wouldn't you say," said Masada as he smiled. "All roads you pick will lead to that vision you just had," said Angel. "Its just some stupid dream," said Masada. "Is it?" said Angel as she disappeared. Masada then suddenly felt a creeping feeling he never felt in his life.  
  
It was the announcements again for the next stage of fights. Lee wasn't there to announce the next matches, since he has business in the New York to take care of. But everyone was standing on before a giant screen. "Hey Paul I heard ya creamed Eddy Gordo yesterday," said Marshall. "Yeah, no sweat. I mean, I live in New York, I see breakdancing fools all the time in the streets and clubs. He was no different from them," said Paul. " Oh yeah, well I heard that you were so confused.you actually did a air flip like me and completed it. Wow.hell as truly frozen over," said Marshall teasing. "Marshall, shut up," said Paul. Marshall then laughed. "Dad, I can't believe you won against Bryan the other day. He.kinda gives me the creeps," said Bernice. Hwoarang was holding an ice pack on his jaw. "Well, what do you expect honey. Daddy kicked that laughing-psycho's ass," said Hwoarang. "Looks like he hurt your jaw more like it," said Bernice as she smiled. "You did well, against Christie. I knew it. You have my genes," said Hwoarang. Bernice then smiled and hugged her father.  
  
"AHEM! And of course my genes also," said Julia as she came besides Hwoarang. "Yeah, hers to. But mines is the dominant gene," said Hwoarang. Julia just sighed.  
  
Nina was there wearing black shades and a trenchcoat. She knew Steve was there and was going to notice her sooner or later. But.in some way, she wanted him to come to her. Damn that Kenjiro. I better have a match with him. Or he might suddenly drop dead out of the tournament, thought Nina as she smiled devilishly. Steve then saw Nina. He knew his mother was there. He went up to her. "Nina.mother I-" said Steve until interrupted. "I'm not your mother. You're just a test tube baby,a genetic freak. I don't want anything to do with you unless we have a match. So.don't think just cause you came from me, I have some stupid maternal instinct for you," said Nina coldly. Steve was shocked and hurt. All those years he lived with his adoptive parents he always wonder where he came from. If he looked like his mother or his father more. All the time mother and father's day came he always wonder if they ever wanted him back. "I'm.sorry," said Steve as he ran to the other side of the room and put his head down. Nina felt a pang of guilt suddenly. NO! I'm only here for Kenjiro. Nothing else, thought Nina as she pried her eyes off Steve.  
  
Jin then went on the stage along with Xiaoyu.. "Since my Uncle Lee is not here. I will take his place in announcing the matches. Paul since you defeated Eddy, you get to go up against Marshall Law," said Jin a bit surprised. Jin didn't decide the matches and who fought whom. The tournament officials along with Lee decided which match the match schedules and opponents. Paul and Marshall just looked at each other worried for a moment. "It will be an honor to fight you again my friend," said Marshall as he put his hand out. " Same here Marshall. But don't think cause you're my friend I'm going to go easy on you," said Paul with an arrogant grin. Marshall then laughed and the two shook hands.  
  
"Nina Williams you will go up against Steve Fox. Since Steve and me had a draw in our match," said Xiaoyu. DAMN IT! Thought Nina. Steve then looked at Nina a bit worrisome and clenched his fists in determination. "Jin stop being a slow fucking reader and read my fucking match-OWW!!!" said Hwoarang as touched his jaw and held the ice pack on it once again. Jin just shook his head. "Hwoarang.you will get to fight Lei," said Jin. "What is it with me fighting against the cops? First Bryan, now Lei, I know what it is. ITS YOU JIN! You're afraid of me.I KNEW IT! That's okay. I'll wipe the floor with Lei.then again the way he fights he wipes the floor just fine," said Hwoarang. Lei then gave Hwoarang an not so amusing glance.  
  
" Xiaoyu," said Jin as he smiled. "Yes Jin?" said Xiaoyu with a smile. "You're going against Bernice," said Jin. Xiaoyu just nodded her head. Bernice smiled at the beautiful chinese woman on stage. "Go easy on my baby girl Xiaoyu," said Julia as she put her arms around Bernice. "NO! Bernice, the tougher the fight against you, the better you can embarrass there ass," said Hwoarang. "HWO! Xiaoyu is my friend," said Julia. "Once you fight in the Iron Fists.there aren't no friends or lovers. Just an opponent that you will need to get through," said Hwoarang. Julia looked hesitantly in Hwoarang's eyes. But knew in some way what he said was true.  
  
"Kenichiro you'll fight against.Where is he?" asked Jin looking around. "Guess your wannabe replacement for a son has chickened out Jin," said Hwoarang. Jin just ignored Hwoarang and looked around the room. "Ah! There he is," said Jin. Kenjiro came into the vast room. Kenjiro went on alert and put his hand into his leather coat pocket to take out a gun and also a remote to send backup from his organization members to raid the party. "You're late. I was going to announce your opponent for your next fight," said Jin. Kenjiro then calmed down. "Well, who is it?" replied Kenjiro. "Let's see.Yoshimitsu," said Jin softly and surprised. "WHAT! No, I can't fight him," said Kenjiro. "Why not?" asked Jin curiously. "I.can't. I.have to go," said Kenjiro as he ran out of the room. "KENICHIRO WAIT!" said Jin as he ran after him. Xiaoyu was puzzled but took over for Jin in announcing the matches.  
  
"No. This is going all wrong," said Kenjiro softly. He then heard quick footsteps running towards him. If I just slit his throat.or threaten to kill his wife. Then that's the quickest way for me to get the map and get the hell out of here, thought Kenjiro as he went for a dagger that was hidden on his forearm beneath his jacket. "Kenichiro are you okay?" asked Jin. This ends now, thought Kenjiro. Suddenly Kenjiro felt immense pain in his head.  
  
Kenjiro heard a young boy laughing sitting atop a soft mound of black and white fur. "Mom, dad. Can I go walking with panda out in the forest for awhile to play?" asked the young boy as he glanced at his parents sitting near a tree kissing. The young boy giggled and put his hands over his eyes. "Yes Kenjiro. But be careful. And don't go too far from Panda or the house," said the soft male voice. "Okay. See ya," said Kenjiro as the panda headed into the woods. Later on Kenjiro was in the lush Yakushima forest and saw a butterfly. "Hey look Panda. Mom, loves butterfly's I'm going to catch it for her," said Kenjiro as he got off of Panda's back. Panda followed Kenjiro as the young boy ran after the butterfly trying to clasped it in his hands.  
  
Jin was horrified looking at Kenichiro. Kenichiro was holding his head and screaming in pain. "Kenichiro tell me what's wrong?" asked a preoccupied Jin as he knelt next to Kenichiro. "AHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP! WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Kenichiro incoherently. Kenjiro couldn't see the faces of the young boy's parents he was envisioning.everything was just a blur, but the sounds were like confusing echoes in his head. These visions, there killing me, thought Kenjiro as he grabbed his scalp.  
  
"Wait butterfly don't go," said the young boy as he caught the butterfly. "Ah, gotcha. WOE!" said the young boy as he felt the earth crumble beneath him. He then fell on a small ledge on a cliff. Kenjiro landed hard on his side as he fell to the hard rock ledge. "AHH! PANDA HELP!" shouted Kenjiro as he was bleeding a little from a gash on his arm. Panda then saw her caretaker's son on a ledge injured. The ledge he was on was very narrow. But it would crumble at any moment. Panda then ran as fast as she could to her masters.  
  
Xiaoyu was tending to her garden while Jin was doing his kata. Panda then went to Jin and started nudging her head against his leg. "What is it? Where's Kenjiro?" asked Jin looking around. Panda then made a sound that Jin felt was important. "Take me to him?" said Jin. "Jin what's wrong? Where's Kenjiro?" said Xiaoyu. "He might be in danger," said Jin. Xiaoyu dropped everything as she ran with Jin to Kenjiro.  
  
The young boy was still bleeding and couldn't move his arm or leg. With his good arm he held the pendent his father gave to him a few days ago and prayed. Panda then stopped at the cliff's edge and looked down. Jin and Xiaoyu hearts stopped as they saw there offspring on a narrow ledge injured and scared. "KENJIRO!" shouted both Jin and Xiaoyu. "Mom...Dad," said Kenjiro softly as he looked up slowly. "Xiaoyu get a vine or rope. HURRY!" said Jin in a panic. Xiaoyu ran to the house and in a few minutes with her lighting speed that she's known for she came with a rope. Jin tied it to a tree trunk and climed down to the ledge. He saw his son delving into unconsciousness. "Come on Kenjiro, stay awake ok," said Jin as he carefully put Kenjiro on his back. "I want you to hold my shoulders or neck okay. And don't let go or look down," said Jin. "Yes.father," said Kenjiro weakly.  
  
Kenichiro only saw a blurred diamond shaped face. Yoshimitsu was arriving to the vast room until he saw Jin tending to someone outside. "Jin, what's wrong?" asked Yoshimitsu. "Kenichiro, somethings wrong with him He suddenly started getting a headache and fell to the ground," said Jin worriedly. "I'll get some water and a cloth," said Yoshimitsu. Later on, Yoshimitsu came with a cloth and a cup of water. "This should help," said Yoshimitsu. "Kenichiro, hear me, drink this," said Jin as he held Kenichiro's head a bit upwards and Kenichiro took a sip. Water slid down the corners of his mouth. Kenichiro had his eyes tightly closed and his face was red. Jin never felt so much concern since the time his own son fell down a narrow ledge years ago.  
  
Jin made it to the top of the cliff. He quickly carried Kenjiro into his arms and ran carefully back to the house. Later on he and Xiaoyu tended to there son's injuries. "You only have a slight soreness on your arm and you hit your head pretty hard. Don't ever do that again," said Jin as he put his fingers through his hair relieved. "I'm sorry daddy. Its just that mommy likes butterflys and I saw one and I thought I could catch it and give it to her," said Kenjiro in bed and drinking some water with a cloth on his head. Jin just smiled and stroked the slight tendril of hair off of his son's forehead.  
  
Kenichiro then stopped holding his head and opened his eyes. He was on the ground and felt something damp and warm on his forehead. He then saw Jin and a death mask in front of him. Kenjiro then sat up quickly. "Hey, take it easy there. You scared me there for a moment," said Jin."Where am I?" asked Kenjiro the first time in his life confused. "You're in the front yard of the auditorium. Hear drink more water. There's a pain killer mixed into it," said Yoshimitsu. Kenjiro suddenly grasp the knowledge that his face was not hidden from the ninja leader. Kenjiro's eyes then widen as he stood up quickly. He then threw the cup of water away and threw the cloth off his forehead. "I'm surprised you're not dizzy," said Yoshimitsu. "Thank you Yoshimitsu," said Jin. Yoshimitsu then bowed. "Who is my opponent?" asked Kenjiro fed up. "Kenjiro I don't know if you-," said Jin until interrupted. "TELL ME WHO IT IS? You don't make my decisions for me. You got that?" said Kenjiro irritably. "I'm sorry...Your.your opponent is.Yoshimitsu," said Jin as he put his head down and walked away.  
  
I knew sooner or later I had to face either him or Nina, thought Kenjiro as he looked at Yoshimitsu. "Young man, Jin was concerned for you. There was no need for that outburst," said Yoshimitsu. " Don't think cause you and Jin gave me some aspirin that I'm going to go easy on you. We will have our rematch," said Kenjiro with narrow eyes as he left. "Rematch? Have we've fought before?" asked Yoshi puzzled. Kenjiro then stopped walking and paused for awhile and look over his shoulder. "More in battle then a one-on- one situation. Think about it," said Kenjiro as he left. Yoshimitsu stood there as he felt a stirring wind surround him. 


	22. Chapter 22

Legacy  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Jin was walking in the lush Yakushima forests. He had to tell Xiaoyu the truth. That Panda is dead and that he saw Kenjiro. "Xiao, can I talk to you, please?" asked Jin. "Sure Jin," said Xiaoyu combing her black brown hair. "I.I know you've been quite worried about Panda lately. Um.I don't know how to say this," said Jin looking away at his beloved. "What's wrong? Do you know where Panda is?" said Xiaoyu worriedly. "First I have to tell you something important. I saw Kenjiro," said Jin looking back up. Xiaoyu then gasped. "OH JIN! Where is he? Is he alright? Is he---," said Xiaoyu until cutoff. "Look sit down. I was sitting by the lake like I always do. Suddenly I heard some rustling in the bushes and Kenjiro came out. He looked the same like when he was kidnapped. Same age, same clothes, everything. He ran and I ran after him. I hugged him thinking that at long last we have our child back. He then tells me he hates me and he always will. And then when I look at him again.he's.I was embracing Panda's corpse all along. Panda's dead. I don't know who could've done this," said Jin with hurt in his eyes.  
  
Xiaoyu then had a blank stare. A tear slid down her soft cheek as she started to weep. "NO! Panda is dead. And you saw Kenjiro and he was just some dillusion. Oh Jin.I can't take this anymore," said Xiaoyu as she hugged Jin and wept on his shoulder. "Don't worry Xiaoyu.. I love you. We'll get through this together. I promise," said Jin as he hugged her more tightly. The image of Kenjiro saying he hated him burned in his mind with utter sadness, Jin thought as a tear slid down his cheek as well.  
  
Kenjiro headed to a jungle forest where he was suppose to battle Yoshimitsu. At long last. I'll get rid of Bozo The Ninja Clown soon enough, thought Kenjiro as he leaned on a tree. Suddenly he felt a slight change of direction in the wind. Out of nowhere Yoshimitsu emerge. Kenjiro clapped his hands sarcastically. "Wow great parlor trick. I've been waiting to defeat you again since that day in your Manji headquarters," said Kenjiro. " I still do not know who you are? When did we fight? Where?" asked Yoshimitsu. "You'll know who I am.SOON ENOUGH!" said Kenjiro as he threw his Sai's towards Yoshimitsu's head. Yoshi then did his Spirit Shield move with his sword (1+2) as the Sai's deflected off his mystical katana. Yoshimitsu then went on guard. He didn't see Kenjiro anywhere. Someone then tapped his shoulder. "Miss me?" said Kenjiro as he did Jun's Crecent Kick (f,4). Yoshimitsu's then staggered as he looked at Kenjiro. Yoshi then got into his fighting stance. Kenjiro then smirked. "That's more like it. I guess those disappearing acts lose there element of surprise," said Kenjiro. " I have more tricks up my sleeve," said Yoshi. Yoshi then did his Sword Smash move (f,F,2) as he hit Kenjiro with the handle of his katana. Woe! He's quick. But I'm not like any other fool here who doesn't carry a weapon when I'm fighting him," thought Kenjiro as he did Ling's Cartwheel Sidestep ( F, 1+2). He got his Sai's once again.  
  
Kenjiro was crouching as he did Xiaoyu's Phoenix Double Palm ( 1,2). Yoshimitsu then did his Avoiding the Puddle Kick (u/f 4) while Kenjiro delivered the Storming Flower in that set. Kenjiro then splashed on the water as Yoshi's armored foot made contact with his face. Yoshi came after him, but Kenjiro saw it coming. He then did Jun's Moon Scent Kicks (while rising 3). Yoshi then fell back on the water. Kenjiro approached him. "Still don't remember me now?" said Kenjiro as he was about to attack. Yoshi then glanced at Kenjiro's legs as he did his Samurai Cutter (while crouching d/f 1). Kenjiro then fell to the ground once more. Kenjiro got up on his feet. But Yoshimitsu did his infamous Zig Zag Kicks ( 3,4) Kenjiro was thrown to the other side as his back made contact with a tree trunk. Yoshi came after him as he started doing his Door Knocker to Back Knuckle Punches ( d/f 1,2) Kenjiro then saw the Backfist coming as he did Jun's Demon Slayer uppercut (F 2) Yoshimitsu felt his head snap back too quickly, he heard a clicking sound. He then moaned in pain. "Ugh!," said Yoshi as he slowly cracked his head forward.  
  
Yoshi then sidestep but Kenjiro did Jun's White Heron ( 1+4,2,4 ).Yoshimitsu again got hit by that Crescent Kick. I only know two people who know that move. Jin and Jun Kazama, thought Yoshi in shock and also puzzled. Yoshi just looked at Kenjiro. Is he one of Jun's lost relatives? Is he.Guess only one way to find out, thought Yoshi as he walked toward Kenjiro. Kenjiro then did Xiaoyu's Bayonet Thruster Punches (1,2,1) But Yoshimitsu sidestepped and delived his Inner Palm move ( during Sidestep 1)  
  
He then got Kenjiro in a hold and delived his Soul Posession move (d, d/b,b,F 2). Now I'll see who you really are, thought Yoshi. Yoshi took some of Kenjiro's strength and essence into him. He then let go of Kenjiro. Kenjiro then looked at him in shock. "What the fuck was that?" said Kenjiro his eyes wide as saucers. Yoshimitsu's katana began to glow. Yoshi then looked and saw on the reflective metal of his blade Jin's, Xiaoyu's and Kenjiro's face. "Wha.You. You're.I can't fight you any longer," said Yoshimitsu as he let slip the katana from his hand. Yoshimitsu just looked at him. "You have a purpose here. I must let you win. You've..been clouded all these years from your true heritage," said Yoshi kinda of in a trance state. " What are you talking about? I guess you're not getting enough oxygen through that masks ya have. Come on.FIGHT ME!!!" shouted Kenjiro. "I know who you really are. Then you must deliver yourself to your true past," said Yoshimitsu. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember me. I'm Kintamura, Kenjiro. I'm the apprentice of Masada Kintamura. I'm hurt you don't remember us. Remember the slaves, the huts buring down. Oh and me kicking your armored ass," said Kenjiro.  
  
" My God! Masada has tainted your pure soul. All that your parents have put into you, he has poisoned you with such hate and murderous ways. You must repent," said Yoshi as he sat in a Indian Stance. " Masada is my.father. He gave me meaning in my life. When I was a homeless kid in the slums. Besides, my parents were fucked up. My mother was a whore and my father a murderer and drug abuser as well. I'm a bastard child born of wedlock. So.YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" said Kenjiro angrily. "Masada surely has done something to your memories. Then again, he does have psychic powers. Mostly to get into his organization you must have some special skill. I guess learning Ling Xiaoyu's Kung fu and Kazama Jin's Kazama-ryu and his other forms have given you a great deal of importance to him," said Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Enough with your blabbering. Fight me," said Kenjiro seething through his teeth. "No.I cannot. But you'll deliver yourself to your love one's. I forfeit the match," said Yoshi. Forgive me my fellow ninja's. But I had to do this. Jin and Xiaoyu must know there legacy lives on through there son, thought Yoshi as he meditated. "To hell with you," said Kenjiro as he splashed some water with his foot towards Yoshi and left.  
  
Steve then delivered Nina his Wildman punch (while rising 1,2). Nina staggered weakly back up. Steve felt terrible hitting his mother, his blood. Her beautiful features were bruised and swollen. "Oh you're good. You definitely come from me sweetheart," spat Nina as she spit some blood out of her mouth. "Mothe-Nina, I do not want to continue this. All I ever wanted to do was to know you. To.be your son, please give me a chance," said Steve as he put his arms down. "Come on you genetic freak. Show me what the Mishima Scientists created from me," said Nina as she was about to attack Steve. Steve then did his Sonic Fang punch as Nina collapsed to the ground. He kneel beside her. "Mother, are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" said Steve worriedly holding her head. "I'm.fine. I.I'm sorry I'm not a good mother. I.didn't expect to be one so soon," said Nina as she felt water well up in her blue eyes. "We can start right now. A fresh start," said Steve helping Nina up. Nina then smoothed her hair. She then looked down. "I.I would love that," said Nina as she hid her tiny smile from Steve. Steve heart filled up with joy. He then helped Nina towards the medical center.  
  
Kenjiro was on his bed wondering what Yoshimitsu meant. "That's impossible. Masada told me my parents were low life scumbags. And I trust Masada completely. He's.like my father. He's my mentor. He would never lie to me.can he?" said Kenjiro softly. Kenjiro then heard a knock on the door. " Kenjiro have you heard?" said Masada letting himself in. "Oh please do come in," said Kenjiro as he shut the door. " I have wonderful news my dear protégé. Nina has lost to Steve Fox. It was announce just a couple of minutes ago," said Masada as he looked at the room in distaste. "Great. That bimbo is out of my way. Now I don't have to worry about her," said Kenjiro. " I doubt it. Nina has a tendency to go after you. Since it's a personal matter between you two," said Masada. "Let that bitch go after mean. And if she whispers one thing about my true identity to Jin through those glossy lips of hers, I'll kill her son. But then again.I can do that just out of fun," said Kenjiro. "Ah! I see you thought ahead," said Masada. " I've been having these migraines lately. I suddenly see visions. I don't know what they mean. Have any clue?" asked Kenjiro. Masada then put on a serious face. He looked at the window. "You're probably picking up visions from one of the fighters. Psychic powers tend to just go out without you noticing sometimes. Its probably nothing," said Masada. "I don't think so. I heard my name being call by a female and a male. I don't know who they are. I can't even see there faces in detail. Its just like echoes and blurry mostly," said Kenjiro.  
  
"Just take a fucking Advil Kenjiro. Don't bother me with this stupid shit," said Masada aggravated. Kenjiro never heard Masada snap at him before. "What are you hiding from me? WHAT?" asked Kenjiro as he grabbed Masada's arm to face him. "Let go of me Kenjiro. I see Jin has gotten into you more. Are you going to turn against me?" said Masada angrily about to brain stun the young man with his psychic power. "No. Never, you're.like a father to me Masada. Oh God! I think Jin is getting to me. I'm getting all lovey dovey and shit. Can I just killed the bastard. Hey how about I burn his house. Like when he was young when his mom died. PLEASE" begged Kenjiro. "Now now, only if you be a good boy," said Masada. "But its so good being bad," said Kenjiro. "Don't worry. You'll soon face him. I guarantee it," said Masada looking up at the full yellow moon. " What were the results of the other matches?" asked Kenjiro. "Hmm.let's go find out," said Masada as he turned on the TV to see the news. A reporter was on:  
  
Today the Iron Fist concluded with some historic matches. Mother and son team Steve Fox and Nina Williams fought. Nina the veteran of the Iron since day one couldn't overcome the skill of her offspring, World Middleweight Champion Steve Fox.  
  
In other news, the favorite to win the Iron Fists once again is American Paul Phoenix who in a surprise bout with Marshall Law, his business partner and friend, ended up having the longests match, Paul Phoenix of course came out the victor. Rumblings in the fighting circles say that Paul might face Jin Kazama as early as tomorrow night. But that is still up in the air.  
  
The newcomer, Kenichiro Kintamura, defeated famed Manji Clan Ninja Leader Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu forfeited the match to the mysterious newcomer. Tournament Officials found Yoshi still meditating long after the match was over.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu and the offspring of Julia Chang and Hwoarang, Bernice, ended up in a draw. Hwoarang himself defeated Lei after a brutal match, ending the Blood Talon with a pulled groin muscle. He will be ready for tomorrow's matches.  
  
This just in: Lee Chaoloan CEO of Chaoloan Enterprises as been arrested in New York City after Custom Agents found drugs in his luggage. Mr. Chaoloan is in jail pending a $50,000 bail. This will not effect the tournament in any way. More to come as words come to us from our New York affiliate. Now to the weather.."  
  
No. Paul Phoenix must not face Jin in the Grand Match. I'll see to it, thought Masada. "I heard Paul Phoenix is the most formidable fighter next to Jin. Better get practicing," said Kenjiro. " Right.practice. But like I said, I guarantee you'll face Jin," said Masada. The two just looked at each other with an evil grin on there lips.  
  
  
  
Jin was in bed waiting for Xiaoyu to come to his side and slumber. But he was worried about his Uncle Lee. Lee never did drugs. Sure he was kind of a wild child I heard in his past. But.I don't know. I never sensed from him as being a drug seller or abuser. I hope he is well, thought Jin. Xiaoyu then jumped on the bed and kissed Jin on the cheek. Jin then shook out of his thoughts. "Whatcha thinkin?" asked Xiaoyu a bit happy since the news Panda was murdered and about the vision of Kenjiro. "Oh nothing. Just.Lee, I think someone framed him. I never sensed he was a seller or user," said Jin. "Lee can take care of himself. Surely someone planted that stuff. So.I can't believe the Iron Fist is coming to an end. What about your little friend.what's his name.Kenichiro?" said Xiaoyu.  
  
" I haven't heard from him. He mostly keeps to himself. I was going to approach him yesterday but he was in a hurry. He looked kinda paranoid. Like he's expecting something to happen. I don't know," said Jin as he rubbed his forehead. "Jin I know how much you want Kenichiro to give you attention like a son. But.its not in his heart. You're basically a strangers to one another," said Xiaoyu rubbing Jin's back. "I know.its.just.like I feel some kind of connection to him. I.I guess I just shouldn't expect anything back.right?" said Jin. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll find Kenjiro one day.and if not.I hope he is well, wherever he is," said Xiaoyu. " He told me he hated me," said Jin closing his eyes remembering the allusion again. "Jin, Kenjiro loved you. He admired you with all his heart. He would never hate you. I know that. And I think you know that also," said Xiaoyu. "What will I ever do without you, Xiao?" said Jin as he kissed her. "Hmm.let's never find out," said Xiaoyu as she deepened her kiss. Xiaoyu and I haven't made love in a few months. I need solace and so does she. And this is the way, thought Jin as he started kissing Xiaoyu's neck.  
  
Xiaoyu squeezed his biceps as she arch her back feeling Jin's touch on her. She then ran her fingers through his black-raven colored hair. He then met her lips again as she whimpered a little. He then went on top of her and took her nightgown off and felt her chest. The two embraced once again. A few seconds later they were deep in passion. Suddenly they both heard something shatter. "What was that?" said Jin a bit out of breath. "I.I don't know," said Xiaoyu covering herself.  
  
Jin then slowly creeped along the walls, a dark figure was looking through stuff. Jin approached the figure grabbing his arm and stretch it behind his back. Jin then turn the guys head another way, stretching the shoulder and neck muscle very painfully. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Jin. Suddenly the figure did a split kick and hit Jin on the forehead. The figure then ran out the door. "Oh no you don't," said Jin as he headed after him. The figure then just looked there. Jin just look at it with angry eyes. "Jin.Who are you?" said Xiaoyu as she ran besides Jin. The figure then ran up and delivered two flying kicks to both Xiaoyu and Jin. Jin then got up on his feet as he crouch. The figure went after him but Jin delivered his Left Spinning Back Kick (While Crouching 3). The person was completely caught by surprised. Xiaoyu was about to deliver her gut kick to him (f, f 4) But he parried it, caught her by the arm and punch her in the gut, then kneed her in the face. "Xiao!" said Jin as he did a his Blade Kick to the person's back (d/f 4) The figure just did a forward flipped. Jin and him started sharing blows. Jin then did his Left Roundhouse punch when he saw an opening ( f, N, d, d/f 1). UGH!" said the figure as it staggered. He then threw a shuriken towards Jin. Jin sidestepped but it sliced him in the arm. The figure then ran into the darkness of the woods."Xiaoyu are you okay?" said Jin as he ran to her. "Yeah.who was that?" asked Xiaoyu. "I don't know," said Jin looking at his fleshwound.  
  
The figure then stopped by a cliff overlooking the dark lake below. It looked up and removed its mask. "Oh I definetely have to defeat him. He's the one that matches me skill for skill," said Kenjiro as a smile crept on his face.  
  
Julia was buying some snacks when she bumped into someone. "Steve.hey," said Julia. "Hey Julia. How are you?" asked Steve giving her a warm smile. "Fine thanx. Um.I heard Nina and you are.developing a mother-son relationship huh?" said Julia as she nudge him in the ribs. " Yeah.I can't believe it. Well, she's mostly quiet all the time. But.I'm so glad she's giving us a chance. I'm so happy," said Steve. "That's great. Hwo has been well, since that groin muscle. Hopefully we'll have a match together soon. So he won't argue with me next time whose suppose to take out the garbage," said Julia. Steve then giggled. Steve looked at Julia closely. Years ago they shared a deep kiss and almost spent the night together. But Julia was too caught up in her own agenda in the Iron Fists. It broke his heart that she would fall for the obnoxious artificial redhead named Hwoarang. He tried looking for her, but he was too busy with matches that took him from London to Vegas to New York in one week. If only he would've tried harder. Suddenly someone forcfully bumped him making him stumble a bit. Julia catch him. "Hey watch where you're going," said Steve. "Oh no you are not talking to me you white Mike Tyson," said Hwoarang smoking a cigarette like always. Steve just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. " Hwo! Apologize," said Julia. "Oh please. Motherfucker should get out of my way and stop oggling your ass," said Hwoarang. Steve then stopped and slowly turned around.  
  
"What did you call me?," said Steve as he got in Hwoarang's face. " What got any Grey Poupon?" said Hwoarang blowing his cigarette smoke on Steve's face and mimicking his British accent. Steve was about to punch Hwoarang but Julia held Steve's arm. "Hwo don't start anything, please," Julia begged. "I'm not. This dumbass wants to kick-oops punch my ass then go for it. Right here. I'll give ya the first hit," said Hwoarang pointing to his jaw. "Hwoarang STOP IT!" shouted Julia. "What you got the hots for him now?" said Hwoarang as he looked at Julia holding Steve's arm. Suddenly Hwoarang felt something he never felt before, jealousy. "No. You know I love you. How could you say that?" said Julia quite hurt by Hwoarang's words. "Aight then. Later'z," said Hwoarang as he walked away but kept his eyes on Steve. "I'm so sorry. Hwoarang gets to be.well, Hwoarang," said Julia. "Its okay Julia. Hopefully I'll smashed some sense into his soft skull of his," said Steve. Julia smiled. She still had her hand on his arm. He then gently grabbed it and they went hand in hand walking to a table.  
  
Nina was looking from a distance. I see my son is quite smitten by the Native American. Steve, I'm going to be a good mother starting now. Julia will be yours. And that bastard husband of hers is not going to get in your way of happiness. I guarantee it, thought Nina as she put on her sunglasses. 


	23. The Endgame is near

Legacy  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The Iron Fists concluded with Hwoarang facing Julia Chang. Julia gave her best shot to defeat the Blood Talon, but to no avail. Julia then saw Hwo getting up from the ground, she then went for her Palm Explosion attack (f, 1,2) But Hwo saw it coming and kick her right in the jaw. While Hwo did that he then twirled and tripped her as he did his Rusty Knife hand chop (f, 1). Julia fell to the ground holding her jaw. Bernice was in the stands with the other fighters watching the fight. Her mother looked all bruised and swollen up. Hwo just stood there bouncing on his fighting stance. Julia tried to get up, but soon collapsed. Bernice quickly went to her. Hwo just stood there. She knew what she was going up against, thought Hwoarang as the Tournament Official raised his hand in victory. "Mom, are you okay?" asked Bernice supporting her mother's head. "Ah.yes dear. I am," said Julia as she touched her daughter's bright red streaked hair. Bernice looked at her father as he just walked off the fighting stage. Steve then immediately came over to Julia. "Julia are you alright? Did he hurt? Break anything?" asked Steve deeply concerned. "I'm okay Steve. Just need some aspirin and ice," said Julia as she did a bit of a laugh but soon held her jaw in pain.  
  
  
  
Nina was watching from afar. She knew what she had to do. Nina then put on her shades and walked out of the arena. A few hours later she saw Hwoarang and Julia out in the front of the Hotel they were staying in. Nina then patted the magnum that was in her inner trenchcoat pocket. "Why'd did that lovesick loser touch you? TELL ME THAT," yelled Hwoarang angrily at Julia. "Hwo, he was just being a good friend. That was it, nothing more. Can we stop this already and talk about this inside calmly?" pleaded Julia. Hwo just kept smoking his cigarette, one after the other. "Ya know. I'll be damned if he tries to be some kinda father to my daughter. You here me Julia. I don't want you near him. YOU HEAR?" shouted Hwo. "NO I don't. He's my friend. Who are you to tell me what do? You might be my husband, but you don't control me. You understand that? You have no right to control me. I didn't marry you and have a child with you just for you to keep on putting me down and treating me like some dog," said Julia angrily. "You need to be treated that way. I know in the past tournament you had a relationship with Steve, you think I'm naïve or something. And I know you just wanna suck his dick again, don't you bitch?" said Hwoarang as smoke came out of his mouth. Julia was in shock at what she just heard. She then slapped Hwoarang. Hwoarang just put his fingers through his red hair and just laughed. "Go ahead bitch. LEAVE I don't want you anymore. I'm taking custody of Bernice. I don't want him near her," said Hwoarang as he held Julia by her upper arms.  
  
"NEVER!" shouted Julia as she elbowed Hwoarang in the face. Julia then cried. She loved Hwo very much.or was she just in love with someone who she thought was in love with. Hwoarang then grabbed Julia's hair about to hit her.he then held his hand up ready to strike.but realized what he was doing. He then slowly put his hand down. "Julia.I.I'm so sorry. I don't know what came up to me," said Hwo as he hugged Julia. Julia then hugged Hwoarang crying on his shoulder. She knew mostly people would say she should leave him. But.love is very blind. "I'm sorry baby," said Hwoarang as he gave Julia a kiss. Julia was still a bit afraid of Hwoarang and cautious. But she loved him so much. She held on to him tightly as she kissed him.  
  
Nina then came out of the shadows as she shot Hwo on the knee cap. "AHHHH!!!" yelled Hwoarang as he slid down Julia's body and crumpled on the floor holding his right knee in pain. "HWO!" shouted Julia frightenly as she squat down to Hwoarang. Nina then had enough of this pathetic excuse for love. She then grabbed Julia's arm with an iron grip as she pointed her magnum to her temple. "You will love my son. He loves you. Leave this piece of garbage," said Nina as she looked at Julia with crazed eyes. "Wha.What are you talking about?" said Julia frustrated on what's going on before her eyes. "You're going to be with Steve. I'm doing this for my son," said Nina. "LET HER GO YOU CRAZY BITCH!" shouted Hwo in agonizing pain. Nina then did her f,f 3 kick to Hwo's knee. Hwo then screamed in pain as he went into a fetal position. "STOP!" cried Julia. "Shut up," said Nina as she wanted to break Julia's arm. "MOTHER NO!" said Steve as he came out from a limousine that was just arriving to the hotel. "Steve, I'm doing this for you. I know you love her. You'll be with her. I promise you my son. I want you to be happy," said Nina as she dugged the barrel of the magnum deeper into Julia's temple  
  
"Killing her is not going to do that," said Steve as he slowly approached Nina with an outward hand. "I'm not going to kill her. I just want her to know how much she loves you and to leave this son of a bitch husband of hers," said Nina. "I love Julia its true. But I cannot force her to love me back. I want her to be happy, even if she's not going to be with me. Let her go. PLEASE! I just want to work on our relationship now, mom," said Steve with concerned eyes towards Nina. Nina felt tears well up in her eyes. She then pushed Julia to Steve. "I just want you to have everything you want. Especially love, since I never showed it to you," said Nina as she looked down. "Thank you Steve," said Julia. "Hwoarang needs some medical attention. Here's my cellphone," said Steve as he handed Julia the compact phone. Steve then put a hand on Nina's shoulder. "You're the most important thing in my life now," said Steve. Nina then looked up slowly. And for the first time held her son in her arms.  
  
Hwoarang saw Julia trying to hold the huge bullet hole on his knee cap. He then glanced back and forth at Steve and Julia. He really does love her, more then me. Fuck that, I don't know what love is.but I do love sex though. Though isn't sex love? Hwoarang, just do one good deed. I know Bernice is going to be upset about this. I love Julia, but I guess.not the love she wants. I'm leaning on her too much. I have to let her go, thought Hwoarang. " Julia.listen to me," said Hwoarang. "Don't talk Hwo. You're in pain now," said Julia with blood on her hands. "Just shut the fuck up and listen okay. After I.ya know.get better. I want you to go with.the test tube baby over there. Aight?" said Hwo trying not to face Julia. "What? Hwo, Steve and I are over. It was all in the past. Its not-," said Julia until she was interrupted. "Look, I know you.love him and shit. Come on, I might smoke a lot.but my mind is not full of smoke to realize you like him.A LOT!" said Hwoarang. "I love you Hwoarang. You just have to work on your anger. I knew you were going to grab my hair.that's why I had my knee on your crotch if you were to slap me," said Julia. "WHAT? Well,.hey I had it coming. So.you really want to be with me? Even though I treat my bikes better then you?" asked Hwoarang. Julia then tilted Hwoarang's face up to her's and kissed him. Steve looked and put his head down. But once he saw his mother's face, he knew that everything was going to be alright.  
  
"I don't know what love is Julia. So.don't expect any roses and.Super Value Meals or something," said Hwoarang. "You mean roses and sweet caviar," giggled Julia. "Yeah.what you said whatever. Jeez, do you always have to do this shit to me," said Hwoarang getting annoyed again. "I'll teach you to love. We have a lifetime together," said Julia as she helped Hwoarang up. Hwoarang just smiled and kissed her forehead. "I need me some cigarettes and a six-pack the pain is fucking killing me here," said Hwo. Julia just rolled her eyes with a smirk.  
  
"So what does that mean for Daddy?" asked Bernice talking to her mother on the phone. "Well, that means Hwo can't continue fighting for now. His Knee is gravely injured and he has to wait 6 months for it to heal. As you can hear from the background he's not too happy about it," said Julia. "What the fuck? Nah.NAH! I can still kick ass. JULIA! Go to the officials and ask them if they allow crutches in the fights cause of an injury?" shouted Hwoarang. "Excuse me you can't smoke in the hospital," said a doctor. Hwoarang just looked at the doctor up and down with a annoyed expression. "HELLO! I'm in pain here. I don't have asthma dufus. JULIA where the fuck is my Corona beer? Jesus Christ, you ask for one simple thing..." said Hwoarang. "Well, I'll talk to you later honey. Your father is.as you can hear. Dying without me," said Julia. "Ok mom. Bye," said Bernice.  
  
It was the next day. And all the fighters arrived in the Tournament Announcment room to hear there final matches. The big giant screen then lit up as Lee was announcing who would face Jin in the final match. "You have all fought bravely and exceptionally well. But only one person will be crowned the King of the Iron Fists. Jin.I do hope you found what you were looking for. I reviewed all the outcomes of the matches the past couple of days, while still her in New York pending a drug charges against me. And I have concluded, since Yoshimitsu forfeit the match, Kenichiro cannot be the last fighter to fight Jin. So the honor goes to Paul Phoenix. Who won without no forfeiting and won all his matches. Good luck Paul. And thank you fighters for participating," said Lee as the giant screen shut off. Marshall then slapped Paul on the back. "I think this will be it. No more Susan Lucci's in the future. This will be when I win the Iron Fists at last Marshall," said Paul with a bright smile. "I wish you the best of luck," said Marshall.  
  
"No.No," said Kenichiro as he took out his cellphone immediately. "Masada?" said Kenjiro. "I know. Paul will face Jin. But.like I said. I guarantee you'll face him," said Masada as he hung up. Kenjiro just stared at Paul as Jin and him shook hands. Kenjiro then narrowed his eyes as he went to his hotel room. Jin saw him and went after him. "I'm sorry for what happen. Maybe next time we can have a little sparring practice," said Jin as he approached Kenjiro on the empty lush red carpeted hallway. Since the tournament is mostly over for me. I don't have to go on with this stupid goody-boy charade, thought Kenjiro. "I don't think so. I'm.leaving tonight. There's no purpose of me staying here. I don't want you contacting me in any way. Just.forget about me. I never existed," said Kenjiro as he started to leave. "Kenichiro, wait. I know we didn't get to know each other more better. But.can't.you know. Keep in touch?" asked Jin. "I said I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" shouted Kenjiro angrily. Jin's eyes then went wide with shock. "I just thought.we could be friends," said Jin. "Whatever it is you're looking for.I doubt it's a friend. Jin just stood there as he saw Kenjiro walk away. Kenjiro lips then crept up with a wry smile. "Remember.practice, practice. Cause you'll need it soon enough," said Kenjiro.  
  
Paul was driving his motorcycle in the hectic traffic of Tokyo. "COME ON! Goddamn, I hate this shit. Its like the traffic is just for me.COME ON! Move it," shouted Paul irritably. Masada was walking within the vast crowd on the sidewalk. He then saw Paul. Masada, then with his psychic ability turned the red light to green. Paul and the rest of the automobiles then started moving. Everyone then screamed as cars collided each other. Paul then hit a car as his muscular build came tumbling on the hood then to the roof. Paul went unconscious and was bloody and injured. His arm seem broken and his head was bleeding smearing blood on his ash blonde hair. "I know the Traffic control will have a hard time explaining this," said Masada as he walk into an alley and disappeared.  
  
Yoshi then sensed a dark current through his body. He then teleported where his senses took him. "MY GOD! PAUL!" said Yoshi as he went beside Paul on the stretcher. "Yo-Yoshi.ugh.I feel like I Phoenix Smashed my own head," said Paul in a daze. "What happened?" asked Yoshi bending down. "I don't know. I saw the light turn green everyone started driving then I guess the intersection on the right side had green also.and well it turned into this. Oh God.what am I going to do. The tournament. I can't miss it. I can't.miss..it." said Paul weakly. "Paul, first you have to worry about your health. You're in no condition to fight Jin. Besides, Jin wouldn't allow it and so would the Officials of the tournament," said Yoshi. I always thought that this year would be the year that Paul would win the tournament. This is by no means no accident. First hearing that Kenjiro was affiliated with Masada Kintamura and that he is the true son of Xiaoyu and Jin. And the annoucements were held yesterday. And Paul was to face Jin. I know Masada had something to do with this. He must want something Jin has.but what? He already stole Kenjiro from Jin and Xiaoyu. What can he possibly want?, thought Yoshi as he held Paul's hand. "I'll shall contact Marshall immediately," said Yoshi as he teleported and the crowd gasps in fascination.  
  
"The deed is done my apprentice. You shall face Jin in the final bout. But you must get the map of the secret Mishima Zaibatsu Research Facility in the Kazama house. I have a few words with Jin to share," said Masada as he turned around and saw Kenjiro in his Red Scorpion Uniform. "Why did Yoshi refer to us as "White Dragons"? asked Kenjiro. "It was just a former organization from long ago. Very powerful, until the Manji Clan destroyed it. I think Yoshi is trying to be cute and think we're going to be so easily disembodied. Now get your Sai's. I shall meet you at the fighting ground," said Masada. Kenjiro then put his sai's on his black leather knee high boots. "I'm ready," said Kenjiro as he opened the door. Masada then narrowed his eyes.  
  
Jin then got the news that Paul was badly injured. "XIAO! Paul.he was in an automobile accident. Oh my God." said Jin in disbelief. Xiaoyu then looked at the paper. "It says you'll face Kenichiro instead. You have to go to this place. It says someone picked it, whose close to Kenichiro, this place. Called the "Temple of Mirrors" said Xiaoyu puzzled a bit. "Mirrors.wonder what that could mean. I will get ready. Hand me my gauntlets," said Jin as he was getting ready.  
  
Masada was hidden inbetween the mirrors. "I'm sure Jin will recognized this. His mother fought his father in a stage similar to this," said Masada as he saw his reflection. 


	24. Chapter 24: Endgame

Legacy  
  
Chapter 24: Endgame  
  
Warning: LONG CHAPTER! And surprise twists and other stuff in store*  
  
Jin followed the directions to where he would battle Kenichiro. "Okay, this must be it." said Jin as he looked up and saw an old oriental temple. It was in black and gold. The location where the temple was very unusual, in a neon-light infested neighborhood, almost looked like Shijuku or Akihabara shopping district. Jin entered the temple cautiously. Everything was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. Ahh, he's here, thought Masada as he turned on the lights. Masada was still hidden inbetween the labyrinth of mirrors. Jin looked up as he noticed that there was no ceiling in the temple. There was a huge wind chime in the middle of the ceiling though. Wonder what's holding it up, thought Jin. He could feel a cool breeze and a soft glow of the neon lights a bit. Jin then looked around and was shock what he saw. He saw a hundred images of his reflection. With an outstretched hand he felt the smooth cool glass of the mirror. He then brushed off a tendril from his eyes a bit.  
  
"Welcome," said Masada still hidden in the shadows of the mirrors. Jin then quickly turned around and replied "Who's there? Kenichiro?" Masada then smirked. "Kenichiro still hasn't arrived yet. He's doing a lil errand for me. Let's have a lil chat, you and me, Jin,' said Masada "Who are you? What do you want? Are you the one who picked this place? What relationship do you have with Kenichiro?" asked Jin. "You ask too many questions, why don't you shut up and listen," said Masada. "Why don't you shut me up and show yourself," said Jin as he narrowed his eyes looking only at parts of his reflection. "Tell me something, why are you really throwing this tournament? Rumor has it you depised fighting in the Iron Fists cause it was created by your Grandfather. So.what made you have a change of heart?" asked Masada as he walked showering some of the mirrors with his reflection, though he kept his face hidden within the collar of his black trenchcoat.  
  
"None of your business," replied Jin irritated. Jin didn't like to be interrogated or play mind games. "You're here for your missing son.Kenjiro.am I correct?" asked Masada as he snorted a bit. Jin held a breath. How could this person have known his true intentions? And.who is this person? Thought Jin racking his brain to figure it out. "Who are you?" asked Jin with a solid tone in his voice. "Tsk tsk. You can asked me a questions, but it depends if I answer," said Masada. "Stop playing around. What do you want?" asked Jin walking through the labyrinth of mirrors. "I just wanna have a bit of fun. Over here," whispered Masada as he was behind Jin and touched a mini wind chime that was on top of a mirror. Jin then gasped a bit as he quickly turned around and only saw his reflection again. "I don't like being toyed with. Now answer my question. You can't hide here forever," said Jin intently looking around. "I'm quite surprised you don't recognize this place. It's similar to a place where your mother fought your father years ago. Let's just say you'll be having a family reunion soon enough," said Masada. "Family reunion? Is.Kazuya still---," said Jin until cutoff. "No. I'm talking about your son. Kenichiro is your son Jin. I am his kidnapper," said Masada as he went in front of a mirror and showed half of his face. "Wha.WHAT? Kenichiro.is.my son?" said Jin unbelievably.  
  
"Shocked to the senses I see. Yes Kenichiro is your son. Though don't tell him I told ya so okay. He doesn't even know you two are so closely related. He always thought of me as his true father. And I am his father. I who taught him my fighting style, I who taught him how to be the greatest mercenary in the underworld, I who brainwashed him into thinking his parents were lowlife scumbags. A mother who's a whore and drug addict, a father who's a drug supplier and murderer. And he doesn't have the slightest idea who you are. Its like.you never even existed or your glands never produce him. All you are to him, is another victim," said Masada.  
  
"YOU LIAR! Kenjiro would never use the martial arts I taught him to kill for money. NEVER!" said Jin. Jin couldn't believe what he was saying. It was too sick to be true. His beloved son, the one who shared his blood, his fighting style, a.cold hearted killer. "No! I can't believe it.I WON'T," shouted Jin angrily in denial. "Oh tis true. Kazama Kenjiro has a dozen homicides and alleged suicides under his sleeves," said Masada. Jin shook his head trying to drive out the words this man was saying to him. "SHUT UP!" yelled Jin angrily. Jin then saw his reflection, his eyes were becoming red, only meaning one thing, the devil gene going at work. With his fists he smashed the mirror in front of him. He could still see his distorted reflection though. A hot fire burned in his eyes, if you looked at them closely you would think it would be Hell.  
  
Masada then did a deep evil laugh that echoed in the labyrinth of mirrors. "Now, now. Temper, temper, you wouldn't want your son seeing you this way. I remember when I took him from your house, you tried to not reveal your hidden power to him. I saw it in your eyes. Face it, Kenjiro is not yours any more. He never was in the first place anyway," said Masada. "Where is he now?" seethed Jin. "Oh.just getting a lil momento from your house," said Masada.  
  
Kenjiro kicked open the front door of the Kazama household. He then ransacked and looked through drawers and everything. "FUCK! Where the hell is that damn map?" said Kenjiro angrily as he ran his fingers through his brown and white streaked hair. Kenjiro looked at his surroundings. There was nothing that indicated where the map was. Kenjiro then glanced at a pic of Jun Kazama. He then looked at it again. Hmm.Masada told me that Jin had an undying love for his mother. If I was hiding something precious I would put it in.' thought Kenjiro. Kenjiro then grabbed the photograph, he then removed the back of the frame. And there it was, a blue print of where the secret facility of the Mishima Zaibatsu. "Wonder what's so valuable inside it?" replied Kenjiro softly. Kenjiro then rolled the map and put it inside his knee high leather boots. He then picked up the picture of Jun Kazama. Kenjiro then gasped suddenly, he swear he just saw her welling up a tear in her eye. Kenjiro then lit up the fireplace and threw the pic inside the burning logs. "Hmm.I liked Jin's flame pants. Maybe I should."borrow" them, said Kenjiro as he went into the bedroom. He opened the closet.  
  
"Ahh, shame for these to go to waste," said Kenjiro as he snatched the red flame patterned pants. A platinum necklace then fell. Kenjiro then picked it up. It was a pendent that looked like some type of peppermint swirl. "It's the Kazama family crest.wait a minute.how could I have.No! This place is creepy and giving me unwanted visions or whatever the fuck I'm receiving," said Kenjiro. Kenjiro then saw something hidden in a cardboard box. It was a tiny photo of Xiaoyu, Jin and a small raven-haired boy who was hugging a panda's neck, he was wearing the same peppermint swirl pendent. Kenjiro then look behind the photo. It said "Kenjiro's 8th birthday". It had a date. Weird, that was just a few weeks before Masada got me from the car wreck I was in. No.this is.I'm getting the fuck out of here,' thought Kenjiro as he threw the pants, necklace and photo and ran out of the house. He then bumped into Xiaoyu.  
  
"Kenichiro. What are you doing here? Arent' you suppose to be with Jin?" said Xiaoyu. Kenjiro was totally shocked. He didn't expect Xiaoyu to be in the house or around it at this time. Kenjiro heard she would be with Paul in the hospital watching the fight on TV. "Yes I am. But not before I get a lil warmed up first," said Kenjiro as he did Jun's Double Lift Kicks (d, 3+4). Xiaoyu held her stomach. "KENICHIRO! What are you doing?" said Xiaoyu in pain. "Just having a lil sparring practice before my bout with Jin," said Kenjiro as he did Xiaoyu's Gut Kick ( f,f, 4) Xiaoyu side-stepped it as she did her Jade throw on him ( 2+4). "Stop this. I don't want to fight you," said Xiaoyu. "Tough," said Kenjiro he kicked Xiaoyu in the face. Xiaoyu then staggered back holding his cheek. Kenjiro then delivered Jun's Crescent kick ( F, 4) Xiaoyu managed to parry it as she did her Nutcracker Kick to his shin (d/b 4). Kenjiro fell to one knee. "Enough of this. What do you want?" replied Xiaoyu angrily. A smile then crept on Kenjiro's lips. He then did Xiaoyu's Mistrust Kick while still on the ground (Back turned, 4). "AHHH!!" yelped Xiaoyu in pain as she held her jaw.  
  
Kenjiro was coming for her, but Xiaoyu saw it coming. Kenjiro then saw that Xiaoyu was about to counterattack. Xiaoyu and Kenjiro in unison then did the Storming Flower palm strike ( d/b 1). Both Xiaoyu and Kenjiro were in the same stance at that moment. They just looked at each other confused. "How do you know about my style?" asked Xiaoyu looking in Kenjiro's eyes. Xiaoyu then stared at the young man's eyes, and it was like she was looking through her own eyes. She then knew the answer to her own question. "Ken.Kenjiro is that you?" said Xiaoyu softly as she started lowering her arms.  
  
Kenjiro didn't like what he was feeling.or sensing. He then did Jun's Demon Slayer uppercut punch (F+2). Kenjiro then ran away. "Ken.Kenji.KENJIRO WAIT!" said Xiaoyu in a weak yell. Kenjiro then disappeared in the forest. Yoshimitsu suddenly then teleported next to Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu. Are you alright?" asked Yoshimitsu as he helped her up. "Yoshi, that.young man.he's my son. That's Kenjiro. I have to tell Jin," said Xiaoyu as she ran into the forests heading toward the temple.  
  
Yoshimitsu then ran after Xiaoyu but lost track of her when he got into the city streets. "YOSHI!" shouted Lei as he ran towards Yoshimitsu. "Lei.what is it?" asked Yoshi. "I have a big lead in this underworld mercenary ring that's been participating in the tournament that last couple of days here. Some guy named Masada is the alleged ring master to this. Some organization called "Red Scorpion" Know anything--um.what's going on?" asked Lei as he saw Yoshimitsu looking ahead without noticing him. "Nothing. I must leave," said Yoshi as he flew up with his buglike wings. Lei then looked up and saw Yoshi disappeared in the night sky. Lei then took out his cellphone. "Get the squad, we're having a big crackdown on an alleged underworld leader. The location is at some temple of glass or mirrors or whatever. Get the men ready. He might be armed and dangerous and he might not be alone," said Lei as he ran to police headquarters.  
  
I have to get there. I just have to. Jin has to know he's fighting against his own son, thought Xiaoyu as she breathed in heavy gasps for air.  
  
Hwoarang was smoking in the hospital as he watched the last battle of the tournament on television with Paul as his roommate. "How many freaking packs you smoke Hwoarang?" asked Paul irritably. "I don't keep count Paul. Why don't you shut up and let me hear what's taking this fucking match so long to come on," said Hwoarang as he blew smoke towards Paul. Paul then snatched the cigarette that was on Hwo's lips and smashed it in an ashtray. "That takes care of that," said Paul. Hwoarang then grind his teeth.  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me and Hwo's life Steve," said Julia as she was talking to Steve outside the hospital. "It was nothing. I know you love him. And I just want you to be happy," said Steve as he smiled and lowered his head. "If.If things were different.if.I was there that night. I sometimes think that we would be together right now.and that Bernice would be your daughter instead of Hwo's. But.I guess it was not meant to be.is it?" said Julia as she touched Steve's hands. Steve then looked up slowly. "Is she mine? Is Bernice my biological daughter?" asked Steve. "No. I secretly took some blood samples of both Hwo and Bernice when Bernice was born. I took it to my university's DNA lab at the time. And they concluded Hwo is 99.9% Bernice's father. I'm sorry Steve. I'm sure one day you'll be a great father," said Julia.  
  
"Yeah.but I don't know if I can go on living my life without---," said Steve until Julia put her index finger on Steve's lips. "Don't you dare say that Mr. Fox. You can live without me. I know you will. Your mother needs you now. Be happy," said Julia as she looked into Steve's blue eyes. Steve then came closer to Julia's face as they softly kissed. The two then step a lil back but did a quick kiss to the lips again. " You should come up and see the fight with us?" said Julia. "Nah! Hwo would probably glare at me all night. Besides I have to head to Atlantic City now. Fight and all already, this business I'm tellin ya. And.Nina's coming with me. So we'll catch up on times," said Steve as he twirled the tip of Julia's hair. "I'm gonna miss you," said Julia as she hugged Steve. Deep in her heart she knew that she loved Steve dearly, but she took her wedding vows seriously and would give Hwo a chance at loving her. Oh Steve.I love you," thought Julia as a tear slid down her cheek. "Goodbye Julia. Take care and tell Hwo to um.break a leg in future tournaments," said Steve as he winked and got into his limousine. The limousine then drove away as Julia saw her former lover go out of her life.for now.  
  
"Okay so now you know my reason for being here? What's yours? I know its not really to reunite me with my son," said Jin as his bangs started growing longer. Jin saw his reflection and he looked like a prowling animal going after his pray. "I know what you're hiding. Kenjiro is getting me the map to the secret facility where your-well you know what's in there," said Masada as he quickly went in front of Jin and delivered a punch to the side of Jin's face. "UGH!" growled Jin as he swiped at the man's reflection and only smashed glass instead. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING COWARD!" yelled Jin in an almost animal like voice. "Oh my.such language. Thank goodness I took Kenjiro away from you. Ya know.I discovered he has a special gene in his DNA," said Masada. Jin's eyes then widened. "The devil gene?" said Jin. "No. I have samples of the devil gene from the G Corporation from your father," said Masada as he ran his fingers through another wind chime.  
  
The sounds of the wind chime gave an eerie sound to the already frustrating environment. "Then what type of gene is it?" asked Jin. "Oh.I don't know. It's probably.well, I really have no idea. But it's quite mysterious. In my opinion I think it's an Angel gene. Xiaoyu and your blood are very innocent and pure.well half of your blood Jin, other half is what you see now in your reflection," said Masada. "Get with the point already," said Jin as he smashed more mirrors. "What I'm saying is that since Xiaoyu is good and you're part."Angel" that makes it the more dominant gene. Well, too bad Kenjiro won't get to experience his potential powers soon. He's as decrepit as they come now. His soul is gone. All the good teachings you've taught him.gone, Vamoose!" said Masada as he did a swift kick to Jin. Jin then caught his leg and counterattack and did his Front Thrust Kick ( f, 4). Masada then stepped back a lil. "Oh you're good. I give ya that," said Masada as he and Jin started exchanging blows. "I can still get to Kenjiro. If he'll just hear me out, if I can fight the devil gene I'm sure he can fight your brainwashing lies to him," said Jin. Masada then snickered as he grab Jin into a sleeper hold. "Not if you're dead Kazama," said Masada as he tried to snap Jin's neck. Jin then push his back into a wall for Masada to release his hold.  
  
Masada's hold on him then released for a bit. Jin then twisted Masada's arm as Jin did his Left and Right Elbow punches on Masada's face ( b 1 for Left, f 2 for right) Masada's body then dug deeper into the mirror as it cracked with each forceful attack Jin gave to him. Masada then try to move. But Jin then did his Laser Scraper Annihilator ( b, f, 2,1, d/f 2, hold) As Jin did the last punch in that set he then grabbed Masada and drove him with his Tidal Wave throw ( u/f 1+2) as he crashed Masada into the glass floor. Masada then grabbed Jin's leg and interlocked them with his own and did a painful maneuver hold on Jin. "AHHHH!!!" shouted Jin as he dug his claws into the glass floor making a ear tearing screeching sound. Jin then did a reversal and elbowed Masada in the face. Masada then stood up. "You're never going to touch Kenjiro again," said Jin with red eyes. "Owwww I'm scared," said Masada sarcastically.  
  
Xiaoyu then open the double doors of the temple of mirrors. "JIN! I have to tell you something," shouted Xiaoyu as she looked at the place in disbelief. "XIAOYU GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Jin. As Jin turned back around to face Masada he wasn't there. "Jin where are you?" said Xiaoyu as she went into the labyrinth seeing vast images of her. She then saw an image she never seen. Masada had a dagger as he threw it towards Xiaoyu's chest. "NOOOO!!!" shouted Jin as his dark blue wings shattered every mirror. He then stepped in front of Xiaoyu as he caught the dagger in his heart. The crashing of the mirror's breaking making a deafening sound. But it was like it never happened once Masada stood in front of Devil Jin. Masada never saw anything like it. It's my time, thought Masada as he saw Angel in the shattered pieces as Masada closed his eyes and felt a strong pain in his chest as he went through a mirror as shattered pieces of glass cut and surrounded him. He then opened his eyes as blood welled out of the corners of his mouth, until a drench of it came out and he collapsed. "The vision.was.true." said Masada in one last breath as he glasp the handle of the dagger on his chest.  
  
"Jin.Oh my God! Your chest," said Xiaoyu as she saw the gaping hole in Jin's chest. "I've survived a bullet from Heihachi I can survive this Xiaoyu," said Jin in an almost inhuman voice. Xiaoyu stepped back. She knew Jin had the devil gene, but she never actually saw him in devil form. She was afraid. But she knew Jin would never hurt her. He just saved life. She then tearfully hugged him. Jin then wrapped his wings around Xiaoyu as the wings started slowly receding into his back until he looked normal again.  
  
"Jin I have to tell you---," said Xiaoyu until Jin cut her off. "Kenichiro is our son. I know. This one here was the one who kidnapped him," said Jin. "Masada I have the.," said Kenjiro as he came through the gold-enameled double doors. Xiaoyu then turned around as Jin stared at Kenjiro. "Father.," said Kenjiro softly. "Yes Kenjiro I--," said Jin as his features softened. "Father NOOO!" shouted Kenjiro as he ran towards Masada's body. He then held Masada's head and shook him. Kenjiro then seperated Masada's hand from the handle of the dagger, as he pulled it out. "COME ON MAN! Wake up. WAKE UP!" yelled Kenjiro as he started pounding on Masada's chest.  
  
"Ken.Kenjiro," said Jin as he put his hand on Kenjiro's shoulder lightly. Kenjiro then swiftly as a snake took out one of his Sai's as he pointed it at Jin. "You did this to him Jin Kazama. And for that, I will be your everlasting damnation," said Kenjiro with angry narrowed eyes. "Kenjiro you don't understand. I'm your father. Masada brainwashed you to be this.super killer. Please believe me. I love you. You're my son---," said Jin until Kenjiro tried to stab him with the Sai's. Jin then stepped back in shock. "Liar...the devil lies as surely as he speaks. You get away from me. I'm not your son. You killed my father," said Kenjiro with a crazed look. "No! I'm your father. Please.put your weapons down and let's talk about this," said Jin trying to get close to Kenjiro. Kenjiro then spit on Jin's face. Jin again was in shock at Kenjiro's reaction. "There's no need for this. I know you're confused. My God! Look at you. You're so.big now. A smart young man," said Jin his heart filled with joy seeing the site of his son. "Stop brown-nosing me you bastard. I hate you. I don't want anything to do with you. YOU HEAR THAT! You're nothing to me. You're garbage," said Kenjiro. Jin felt his heart crush at what he was hearing. Jin then put himself in denial and brushed it away. "Kenjiro, please.give us a chance. Your mother and I love you. Please don't do this," said Jin.  
  
"Or what? You're going to do to me like you did to your grandfather and father?" said Kenjiro as he smirk. Jin was taken aback at that remark. "You're different then them Kenjiro. You're not a psychopath. You're my son. I taught you--," said Jin. "You taught me nothing," said Kenjiro. Suddenly the sound of police helicopters and sirens were heard.  
  
"Okay weapons ready men. Let's raid this. And let's get this.Kenichiro Kintamura kid and his lil partner Masada," said Lei as he took out his gun and walked up the steps to the temple as an army of police were behind him. "You ratted me out. You dirty motherfucker," said Kenjiro as he started looking for a way out of the temple without confronting the cops. "I know Lei. If we talk to him--," said Jin. Kenjiro then attack Jin with his Sai's making a deep wound on Jin's arm. Kenjiro then did Jin's old Football Kick move (b+4). Jin then fell back. Kenjiro raised his arms to dig the Sai where he first saw earlier Jin had a tiny jewel at in the inbetween his eyesbrows. Suddenly Kenjiro was thrown against the wall. "AHHHH!" shouted Kenjiro as he fell to the ground with a loud thump and felt immense pain on his knee. He looked down and saw his kneecap was dislocated out of place. Kenjiro then looked up and saw the image of Jun Kazama. Kenjiro was in awe so was Xiaoyu and Jin. "Mother?" said Jin in a whisper as he stood up. "I'm sorry my grandchild. But you are very sick and confused now. You must be stripped of your psychic gift," said Jun as she touched Kenjiro's forehead absorbing his psychic gift. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" shouted Kenjiro as he felt an immense bright lift come out of him.  
  
"Mother how can we resurrect his memories?" asked Jin as he quickly went to the side of his mother. "In due time my son. I know you love him very much as any father should be. But right now, he's very dangerous. He's sick Jin. Kenjiro leave this place," said Jun. Kenjiro then snapped his kneecap back in place with a big yelp in pain. Gasping for air he open the double doors finding police pointing there guns at him. "Kenichiro Kintamura you're under arrests for conspiracy and 1st degree murder and a suspect to unsolved cases," said Lei as he pointed his gun. "Mother--," said Jin as he looked to his side and didn't see Jun there anymore. "Thank you mother," said Jin softly. Kenjiro then put his arms out as Lei handcuffed him. "Lei, his name is not Kenichiro Kintamura, its Kenjiro Kazama. Please don't hurt him. Where will he be held at?" asked Jin. "Probably in prison or in a psychiatric ward. Jin, I'm sorry I didn't know. Is that really him?" said Lei. Jin and Xiaoyu nodded. Jin and Xiaoyu then stared at Kenjiro as they put him in a SWAT team van. Kenjiro then looked away from there looks. Kenjiro then saw Nina. "It was you with this conspiracy garbage to kill Steve huh Nina?" said Kenjiro as he had a crazed smile on his lips. "I hope you rot in prison or in a mental hospital from what I can tell. Whoever the hell son you are," said Nina.  
  
Kenjiro then went up to Nina with police holding him with an iron grip. "I'd be watching Steve.very VERY closely if I was you," whispered Kenjiro to Nina's ear as he gave her an evil grin. The army of police men then shoved Kenjiro in the van. Nina looked as the van drove away. And she knew Kenjiro would keep to his promise.  
  
It was a few hours later in the night as Xiaoyu and Jin went home. "Well, as always this is some tournament," said Xiaoyu as she plopped on the couch and turned on the TV for the news. "Yeah.," said Jin as he looked outside the window. "Hey Jin at least there's good news," said Xiaoyu as she turned the volume up.  
  
"In today's news. Chaoloan Industries CEO Lee Chaoloan was released from jail. Police in Japan discovered the drugs that were planted on Chaoloan's luggage the day he was going through airport customs, were planted by a mercenary organization police are calling "Red Scorpion". Chaoloan returns to Japan tomorrow morning.  
  
Tokyo police are finding one of the head leaders of the Red Scorpion organization who escaped from the SWAT team van earlier tonight while heading to Police Headquarters. Apparently, the fugitive had remarkable martial arts talent to take out his handcuffs and disarm and cripple the SWAT team officials. Police say he is very armed and dangerous. So if you see Kazama Kenjiro please call the following number."  
  
"Jin!" said Xiaoyu in disbelief. "He's out there. I can sense him," said Jin as he looked up at the moon. Yoshimitus at his Manji Clan headquarters look at the exact same moon. "I know you're out there Kenjiro. And we will battle once again. I'm certain of that," said Yoshi as he looked at the blade of his katana.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Kenjiro had black platinum framed sunglasses and a black duster jacket as he walked into a rundown motel. "Room," said Kenjiro. "Sign here. That'll be $40 bucks," said the Egyptian man. Kenjiro disguised himself with one of his Red Scorpion operatives waiting for him in the airport. He was now in Egypt. He hated following orders from Red Scorpion. It just didn't have that zing like it used to. He went to his room and emptied the plastic black grocery bag. He went to the bathroom and wiped the grime from the mirror as he looked at himself. "I look nothing like him," said Kenjiro as he looked at his reflection. "It's the hair, the name. Everything," said Kenjiro as he took out a bottle of peroxide. He then drenched his hair with the chemical. The phone then rang as the peroxide went to work. "Kenjiro, Red Scorpion has orders for you. Why aren't you following?" said the voice on the phone. "Fuck Red Scorpion. I'm done. Now I'm a free agent," said Kenjiro. "You know what you have to do then?" said the voice. " I know. Bring one of the operatives so he can deliver it to you," said Kenjiro as he hung up and looked at a butcher knife.  
  
Few years later:  
  
A darken room with business people around a black marble table. "And what information can you provide us?" said one of the black suited men. "I can give you the info of where the sword is located. Believe me. It's a bargain I'm sure you can't refuse unless you're a fool," said the shaded figure in the shadows only showing his silhouette. The shadowy figure then slided a thick file towards the business man as he began reading it. He showed it to he others. All of them nodded. "This is very, very sufficient. And why are you doing this now? Why betray Red Scorpion?" said the man. "Why not? I'm a free agent. Like I told them. And besides, power attracts me. Let's just say.its all in the blood," said the silhouette. "Thank you. Your services are gravely appreciated. And what is your name shall I ask?" said the man. The silhouette then came under a spotlight. Revealing a Witchblade-looking arm and white frosty hair. "My name is Ken Mishima," said the young man as he left. "First I have to check something out," said Ken.  
  
Ken then arrived in the secret facility he hadn't visited in years like he was suppose to. He brushed the cobwebs away as he opened a door. Ken then dialed in the digits to open it. The door then slided as he saw two big blocks of ice on the side of the room with vast equipment. Ken then walked up to the ice as he wiped a part of the ice and saw Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima in cryosleep. A evil smile then crept to Ken's lips. "Soon grandfather and great-grandfather. You'll return. And I will be in power, that is my birthright. But for now, you'll only know me as a distant.cousin. Though you look more like me then I do Jin," said Ken as scratched the ice with his metallica arm. "And father, you'll join your mother really soon. Once I go to the Middle East and find the Ehrgeiz sword or gem for that matter..everyone will know my name.Ken Mishima," said Kenjiro as he took out a pic of Jin. He then layed it on the ice where Kazuya was as Ken Mishima, who was formerly known as Kenjiro Kazama stares at the blocks of ice with a knowing knowledge that those two are his future...if he chooses.for now. Besides, its his legacy.  
  
Fin?  
  
* From Author: Hey Vampi here just wanted to say man thanx to the people who read my long-ass story. And thanx for being so loyal and keeping up with it. And if you have any questions or comments or other stuff about.whatever email me at neonstar00@hotmail.com Later'z 


End file.
